


United We Stand, Divided We Fall

by spaceacefrehley (orphan_account)



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy story, Gay Marriage, Kind of like Game of Thrones, Kings and Queens, M/M, More of a story, Possible Oral Sex, Royal Fic, Story, one bed trope, royal!KISS, trigger warning, tw suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: The universe is under attack by an evil dictator wishing to rule over all life. Jendell is under attack and needing seek alliance with an enemy, Celeste. Paul is displeased by the alliance, but as a prince he is unable to stop the truce. Are his suspicions true? Can Jendell be trusted? The young prince will find out if they are truly united or divided.





	1. Hate Will Consume You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here’s some background I didn’t feel like adding to the story yet :P
> 
> Earth’s resources began to run low by the year 2034. The planet had overpopulated and there was no going back. Astronomers searched the galaxy for a planet fit for humanity. Luckily, they found 8 planets suitable. Spacecrafts loaded people aboard, sending them to their destined planets. Malvex was a planet similar to Earth while the others were bare-able.
> 
> Now, the year is 8273. Technology has finally advanced. Planets have built their own customs and have also chosen who shall rule as King. The towns on the planets have Lords who answer to the King. There are no more presidents. 
> 
> Earth is now called New Earth with the relatives of the initial few that were left behind.

The breeze felt cold and calming as it brushed against Paul’s cheek. The air was clear on planet Celeste this morning. No rain, no storms, just a bit of sun and a dab of clouds. Paul stood on his balcony, head in hands. He would face a task he did not want today. Today was the day he would be meeting the Jendellians with his father, the King of Celeste. 

Paul strongly despised the Jendellians. Their race was evil in his mind. Evil and entitled. He wouldn’t dare be caught alive with someone from Jendell. Not after the Great War.

The Great War seemed as if it had been a few days or weeks before, but had actually been a few years prior. Voldir was a vicious planet. No freedom. No peace. Only war and slavery. Their King eventually referred to himself as their dictator. “Long live the great dictator Vincent Cusano,” they chanted as they stormed Celeste’s land.

Paul did not fight in the Great War. His father sent him away to New Earth to seek shelter with his soon to be wife and princess, Lady Georgeanne LaPiere. At the time they were courting, but soon after the war Paul’s father sought best the two shall marry and produce more heirs for the throne.

It was also in the Great War that Princess Juliana Eisen perished at the hands of Vincent, or as his  close friends called him Vinnie, while he swore he would treat her  real  nice. Paul was absent at the time, but he was told the brutal details of his sisters death. He swore on his life he would avenge her and murder the bastard with his own hands.

The people of Celeste had sent out numerous calls for help to their number one allied planet, Infember. Eugene Klein was not only the king of Infember, but he was Paul’s closest friend and  more.  By the time Eugene, or Gene as Paul named him, answered the call it was too late. The Demon King arrived as the Voldir forces died out along with a forth of the Celeste population.

Not only did Celeste call for help from Infember, they sent out distress calls to the other 3 armed planets as well. Felaana led by King Peter Criscuola, Malvex led by King Eric Caravello, and  Jendell . Jendell was the key to it all, really. Without Jendell, Felaana wouldn’t join in aide. Jendell refused. Claimed it was too risky to send their army to a planet too far away for a cause that did not concern them. And Malvex? Malvex was a neutral planet. They did not have allies with anyone other than their own kind. With the exception of King Kulick and King Singer along with their survivors from when Vinnie destroyed their home planets.

Paul not only disliked the Jendellians because of their refusal during war, but also for the way they viewed the Celestials. Both planets worshipped the stars. They believed the stars spoke to them in a language no other could understand. But the Jendellians believed the stars admired them more than the Celestials. In fact, they believed they had a deeper relationship with the stars and that Celestials interpreted them incorrectly. 

Today he would be meeting with those people. Wonderful. 

As Paul trailed off in thought a loud knock on his chamber door alarmed him. “My prince! The Demon King, Eugene Klein, is here requesting to be in your presence!”

The Celeste prince felt a feather tickling the inside of his belly. He had longed for this moment since he heard the news that the Infember royals would be attending the meeting today. “Let him in, William!”

The large and heavy double doors swung open to reveal a tall mustached man with Gene. “Thank you, Bill. Out of all the servants you are most definitely my favorite.” Gene flashed the older gentleman a grin and stepped into Paul’s room.

“Leave us be, William. Let father know we are discussing a few matters ourselves. We shalln’t be long!” Paul shouted from the opening to his balcony. Bill nodded while strolling back to grab the door handles and pull them shut once more. Once the doors were fully shut the room grew quiet.

Gene removed his scale encrusted gloves and placed them on Paul’s bed. Before the king could turn around, the young prince was practically on his toes, begging for a smooch. The king compelled and wrapped his arms around Paul for support. The two stood in the middle of the room, embracing one another. They had craved this moment for so long. Gene craved the touch of Paul against his body. While Paul craved the smoke flavored lips of his king. Paul was the first to break the session.

“Oh my sweet king, how I’ve missed you so. Where have you been? I haven’t seen or heard from you in weeks. Have you grown bored of me?”

The soft glow illuminating from Paul’s eyes nearly tore Gene in two. His heart fluttered in sadness. To show he had not grown bored of his secret lover, he placed a gentle kiss on Paul’s lips. “No, my sweet prince. I have not grown bored. I’ve simply been out on a journey. I’ve been scouting around Infember looking for more soldiers. War is upon us once more. Haven’t you heard?”

Paul and his relationship with his father was estranged. King William Eisen expected the world from his son. In return, he got maybe an island. At best. Paul was not the fighting type. He knew how to shoot one of their advanced star guns, but when it came down to how to maneuver or plan, he was counted out. Paul had fear and doubt in himself when it came to battle. Perhaps this was the main reason his father sent him to New Earth during the Great War. Not that he needed to keep his only heir alive.

With their relationship on edge, Paul didn’t discuss any current politics with his father. Especially not war. A few blinks came about before he answered, “No. I can’t say I have. War with who?”

Gene’s eyes grew heavy. He would have ran his hand down his face if it weren’t for his face paint he had to apply. Every royal member of every planet had to wear their planets theme on their face. It had been tradition for thousands of years. The king swallowed to remove the lump from his throat. “The Jendellians are soon to be under attack. From Vinnie Cusano of course. He’s built his army up once more. They are bigger, better, and stronger. He’s targeting the Jendellians because he wants to rule their planet, not destroy it. He’s calling this mission the Vinnie Vincent Invasion. Vinnie needs their resources.”

“You mean he needs their unbreakable lightning glass? The strongest material in the galaxy?”

“Percisely, my sweet. He’s figured if he’s able to obtain that material, he will be able to conquer all planets. Perhaps he will destroy us or worse, rule over the survivors and force them into slavery. This is the reason your father has agreed to join forces with the Jendellians. He doesn’t want to see your planet or my planet fall. We need them, Paul. Whether we like it or not.”

Paul scoffed. The way Gene explained the situation, it sounds as if the Jendellians needed him more than he needed them. “They have a lot of nerve flying to our planet and asking for our help. I heard the scouter who was able to travel to their planet for help was turned away and tortured. Am I wrong?”

He was not wrong. The Jendellians believe the Celestials are a inferior race and feel as if they have no place on planet Jendell. They stole the young scouter’s spaceship and broke it down for parts. Once they were done with that, they  played  with their  guest.

“Paul, look, you may not like this. I don’t like this, but it’s what must be done. When we acquire their help, we’ll also receive help from Felaana. You and I both know Peter has trained his forces well. I heard they are incredibly stealthy when in battle.”

The young prince opened his mouth for response when once again, a loud knock came from the doors. “King Eugene, Prince Stanley, King William requests your presence in the Hall of Stars. He has informed me you must be there at once!”

* * *

The Hall of Stars was humongous. A giant room used for many occasions. Ballroom, dining hall, royal weddings, and council meetings. In the middle of the extraordinary hall stood a rather large thrown made from the purple quartz stone Celeste is known for. On the right hand side sat enough chairs for the hand of the king, his son along with bride to be, and his councilmen. To the left of the throne sat chairs for King Klein who was accompanied by his hand and councilmen. King Klein had no wife and did not plan on marriage any time soon.

Voices spread loudly through the hall. So loudly it was unbearable to think. Paul tried his hardest though. Searching around the room for anything that kept his mind busy during the dreaded meeting. And he found it. The most gorgeous woman to his right, Lady Georgeanne. Her waves of golden hair shined in the dim light. She was speaking to one of the councilmen that her father recommended for Paul’s father. It was charming watching how joyous Lady Georgeanne was. Her smile glowing as he her eyes shimmered. Breathtaking almost. 

When Paul first heard of their pairing he was displeased. A woman from New Earth? He was a true born Celestial. Royal blood coursed through his veins. How could his father commit such an act? Paul had figured the unsuspecting relationship formed due to his father finding out that Paul and Gene lay together. But as time gone by, Paul grew to appreciate the relationship. He would even go as far as saying he fell in love with Georgeanne. Especially when she caught him and the demon king involved in a more private situation. Paul thought she would run off or tell his father. Instead, she accepted the fact that Paul not only loved her, but also Gene. She was truly a gift from the Gods.

Two servants swung each of the giant, steel doors. As the doors reached full stop a group of Jendellians appeared. “Announcing the arrival of the Jendellian royals! King Carl Frehley, Queen Esther Frehley, and Prince Paul Frehley.”

The names pierced Paul’s eardrums. He hated hearing the Frehley name. If he didn’t need to be on his best behavior he would have spat at each name. Paul watched in disgust as the Jendellians marched their way into  his  hall. King Frehley, an arrogant piece of work. The Jendell king proclaimed he was the original man to come up with the star’s language. Which was clearly false. And Queen Frehley? She practically runs the throne on Jendell. The real ruler of the planet. Never double cross her. You’ll never see the light of day again. 

And then there was Prince Frehley. Second in line for the Jendell throne, right behind his older brother Prince Charles. Well, second until Charles produces children. Although Princess Nancy was the middle child, she was a female. No female inherited the throne unless absolutely necessary. Prince Paul was interesting. He wasn’t like his siblings. He was a rebel. His brother, Charles, was a fighter. The commander of Jendell’s army. The strongest fighter in the galaxy. Princess Nancy, on the other hand, was a highly respected figure. Traveling around the world, helping the poor. And Prince Paul? A rogue. He contracted a bow and arrow for himself in which he was highly known for. The arrows were constructed from lightning glass and lasers. The tip was the glass, and the body was the laser. The prince found out that the laser made the arrow fly faster. He was incredibly brilliant. Although he was highly intelligent, he never fought for his family. Always out his own doing what he pleased, whether it be legal or not.

As Paul watched the trio waltz in followed by their council members, he was curious if they knew as much information on him that he knew about them.

He watched as the freakish groups marched their way to the seats located in the middle of the hall. The Jendellians were the only race to appear different than the rest. Before humans settled on Jendell, elves were the primary species. They accepted the human immigrants and began mating with one another. Now, everyone can tell when someone is from Jendell. If the accents didn’t give it away, it was most likely the long and pointy ears ballooned from their hair. Paul was disgusted as he watched them slightly bounce with each step.

“Greetings King and Queen Frehley. It is an absolute honor to host you in my castle. Please feel free to sit the the seats I have placed ever so neatly for the lot of you.” King William remained on his throne, but waved in good gesture for his guests to be aware he was not rude. Of course, the Jendell royals took this not so very lightly.

“Um, excuse me  your grace, but there is not a chair next to my mother and father. What is the meaning of this? Do you dare disrespect me? A prince? I notice  your  prince is seated AND without his facial markings. Why are you insulting me?” Prince Frehley was clearly offended. A nice crossing of the arms made everyone around aware. He had sass and  lots  of it. Paul rolled his eyes at the outburst that called him out. He didn’t feel he needed to put makeup on for these goons.

Paul cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but was rudely interrupted by his father. “My apologies, Prince Paul. My son was a bit tied up this morning planning his wedding with his princess to be and soon after a short and brief meeting with our ally, King Eugene. Forgive him.”

The young prince shot his father a glare so full of hate it could have burned him alive. Paul’s father noticed and turned his attention back towards the Jendell prince. “The reason there is no seat for you is that you are to accompany my son, Stanley, around the castle grounds and perhaps the capital if you wish.” Ugh, Paul hated the name Stanley. Hence why he decided on a more hearty name, Paul.

Paul’s father had not mentioned he would need to chauffeur that traitorous prince around. A rage grew inside of Paul. He stood up quickly, knocking his chair back a few inches. The loud screech startled the guests. Especially once they noticed balled fists at the Celeste prince’s sides. The Jendell prince did not mind. He wasn’t scared of a small, frizzy headed  boy. “I’d love to have Prince Stanley show me around. It would be most delightful.” That cocky grin crept farther each second that passed. Paul knew the prince was trying to get under his skin. He wouldn’t allow the foreign prince to get what he wanted. Paul opened his hands up, straightened up his choker and shirt collar. A fake smile swept across his face.

“Wonderful idea, father. I will gladly show the ass, I mean, guest around the capital. Will Lady Georgeanne be joining us?” The fake, snooty tone echoed through the room. All attention was on Paul. Eyes wide and mouths opened. Paul didn’t care. He  wanted  people to know how he felt.

King William reflected the same attitude towards his son. “No, I’m afraid not. Lady Georgeanne will stay here and attend our meeting. Don’t worry. She will be fine here. Now, you will apologize to our guest, Stanley.”

Paul placed his hands behind his back as a noble would. He carefully walked a straight line to the king and queen, face down. He stopped inches away from them. Paul slowly raised his head and spat on the ground directly in between him and the other royals. “ There’s  your apology. Now I’ll be on my way.”

The young prince made his way out of the hall and into broad daylight. King Frehley jumped from his seat, finger pointing to the skies. “I DEMAND an actually apology, Eisen! Your son is out of line!”

Prince Frehley smirked and strolled towards the opening to the hall, “Don’t worry, father,” the lanky prince reached back and rested a hand on his bow, “I’ll take care of the imbecile.” Without another word spoken, the prince headed towards the direction of the disrespectful heir.

“EXCUSE ME! I believe you forgot something. Or are you too stupid to comprehend your quest?” Prince Frehley shouted at Paul, who was halfway to the water fountain. The water fountain was the meeting spot for the townsfolk to converse. Paul sometimes liked to visit the site to get away from his royal lifestyle. He was feeling better about his previous actions until he heard the loud, squeaky whine hailing from the wretched prince behind.

“No, don’t think I did. But thanks for asking,” Paul scorned. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? All Paul wanted to do was get as far away as possible from this prince. He had no desire to show him around.

“Hmm, I think you did, twat. Don’t make me shoot you. I’ll be glad to murder me a scumbag Celestial prince. Imagine how grateful they would be of me back home. No more heirs for your daddy dearest. And after he perishes, Celeste will be up for the taking. You know what? I’ve always wanted to rule my own planet.”

Paul came to a halt. So harshly one could hear a soft screech from the friction of Paul’s boots and the pavement. He was flabbergasted that this asshole would even  dare  say those words in his presence. He knew he was going to hate this alliance before, but now he wanted to  kill  their prince.

“Aw, did I make you mad? I got one better for you. I know what happened to your sister. I heard how  good  she got it. How Vinnie fucked her constantly until she bled. How he did it all in front of your father. And then one little tug of her hair ended her life. I wish I could have been there to hear the loud crack echoing through the Hall of Stars. I wish I could have seen the look of horror your father had on his face as he watched his lifeless daughter get fucked-“

That was enough to set Paul over the edge. The young prince turned himself around and sent a fist flying at the Jendell prince. A glob of white and silver paint coated Paul’s tender knuckles. He watched as the other mans head flew back, along with black wavy hair following it. Once life was no longer in slow motion, the Jendell prince reached back to grab his bow and arrow. With one swift motion he was ready to shoot Paul directly in the face.“Don’t you dare touch me like that again, Stanley. Or that will be the last thing you ever do.”

A group of people around the water fountain gasped. Paul could hear whispers amongst the townsfolk. Whispers of, “could it be?” and “there’s no way! King William would never allow it.” Finally a gentleman broke the silence between both princes. “I-it, it’s Space Ace!”

Paul had forgotten the nickname the galaxy had given Paul Frehley. Only during royal events did the Jendell prince go by his real name Paul. Everywhere else, he was referred to as Space Ace or simply just Ace. He acquired this nickname through his dead on shooting skills. Ace could hit a target miles and miles away. The farthest anyone could do. He was incredible with his bow and arrow. And now here was Paul, face to face with a cold, blue tip of one.

Although fear engulfed Paul inside, he put on a front. He would never bow down to a Jendellian. Even if it was a prince. His immense eyes glared back at Ace. His chocolate irises shifted towards the tops of his eye. Mouth pouted ever so slightly. The expression was the exact opposite of Ace’s. Ace was smooth. Focused. No emotion indicated on his face. Paul couldn’t tell if this was a front or not. Maybe Ace was cold hearted. Just like the lightning glass he forged for his arrows.

Ace dropped his bow down to his side, giving Paul a sense of relief. The sharp shooter stepped a few inches back from Paul and turned his attention to the recently formed crowd. “Yes. The rumors are true. Space Ace is here. If the lot of you  even think  about dishonoring me in anyway, this will come for you.” Ace pointed his arrow towards the crowd, causing each member to gasp in unison. “And guess what?, I don’t miss.”

The crowd was going wild. Freaking out and scattering amongst the place. Ace’s threat was terrifying to the average man. Anyone with a brain knew Ace would shoot them at any second for  any  reason. But Paul was not afraid. He couldn’t care less about Ace’s threats. Paul wasn’t much of a fighter, but he did carry around his mandatory Star Gun for situations like these. He knew how to shoot it, but would he be alive afterwards? Ace’s lightning speed might end him before he could shoot, but Paul still knew he had the option.

Once the crowd was gone Ace grabbed Paul’s wrist, “you  will  show me around now, star prince. Or I’ll shoot you dead here and now.” As Ace threatened him, Paul wondered what had made Ace so cold inside? What had made him desire to kill anyone around him? Surely it was all for fun. Eventually,  maybe , Paul could find out through the birds on why the Jendell prince was this way.

Paul didn’t feel it was necessary to bring out his gun now. Therefore, the young prince complied and began to show his rival around the city he called home. As they walked around Paul would point and show Ace what was what. The bakeries, shops, tailors, jewelers, etc. For a slight moment, Paul felt that Ace had a heart as he was no longer cold with his expressions. At a certain point in the quest around town, Paul heard Ace laugh. The laugh was a loud, obnoxious version of his voice. Paul hated the sound of a Jendellian voice, but this laugh was heart warming. Once the moment was over, Ace had once again defiled Paul’s city. A bouts of anger rushed through his body once more. Especially when the two reached the monument honoring Paul’s mother and sister.

Paul had avoided this monument ever since the day it had opened. He remembered standing next to his father, face painted and all, with tears built up. He watched as others were allowed to cry, but he could not. One of the many sacrifices a royal had to make. Any defect in the make up resulted in dishonor. 

Paul’s mother had passed on years before the Great War. She had been poisoned from an unknown source. Paul’s father blamed the Jendell race for her death. Perhaps this is what caused Paul’s hatred towards the ethnicity in the first place.

But here Paul was, years later glancing up at the memorabilia with a  Jendellian scum . To his surprise Ace stood directly in front of the monument. Taking in all the details the sculptors worked ever so hard on. Paul stared the foreigner down, expecting him to disrespect his lost loved ones. Instead, Ace bent down on one knee, resting his arm on his knee. While keeping his head down he mumbled words in the language of the stars. Paul understood every bit of what the foreign prince was saying. It was beautiful and sweet much to Paul’s dismay. “Why? Why did you wish such a wonderful afterlife for my family?”

Ace stood up and brushed his knees off. The stupidly charming grin appeared once more, “oh wow. I’m surprised you understood that, simpleton. Only  real  followers of the stars know those words.” The tender hearted moment was gone as Paul’s guard erected again. “On Jendell, we say that to all the fallen. Enemy or not. No one deserves the fate they receive. We are all children of the stars and deserve to be enlighten by their presence once we leave this life.”

Paul was enlightened at the words of his enemy. Maybe Ace had a point, but this did not settle the feud that had torn them apart all these years. Ace broke the silence, “hey, um, quick question. Why is your family’s hair painted? Your mother’s is a golden yellow while your sister’s is dark brown.”

Paul laughed a  little  too hard. A maniacal laugh at that. Another chance to be rude at Ace. “Wow. Are you an intellectual or no? If you were, you’d know that the queen of Celeste  always  has blonde hair. It’s tradition. The Celestial people believe that the king should have dark hair and represent darkness. The queen should have light or blonde hair to represent lightness. Together, they create a harmonious balance. Duh. Everyone knows that.”

Ace nodded and shot Paul another menacing smile, “no, not everyone knows that. Celeste has no importance to the rest of the galaxy.” Ace followed his statement with a belly rumbling laugh. His head bent backwards, ears facing the ground. Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed the laughing ass.

“Come on, royal pain in my ass. Let’s go back to the castle. It’s late and I grow restless.”

The two princes made their way back to the castle. The sun had rotated thus bringing the purple luminescent moon. Once nightfall was upon them every royal member headed towards their chambers. When Paul and Ace had arrived they were greeted with King Frehley’s hand, Lord Thomas Thayer. Lord Thayer hails from a town in Jendell west of their capital. When Princess Nancy had come of age to marry, her father arranged a marriage between her and Thayer. Once married, Lord Thayer was brought into the service of being hand of the king. He was the only Jendell royal that Paul even had the slightest affection for.

“Greetings, Prince Paul and Prince Stanley. How was your journey around the capital?”

Ace glanced down at Paul and shrugged, “it was alright I suppose. I got stuck with a Celestial imbecile while looking around a city I despise. Other than that, it was pleasant. I did get to scare some townsfolk.” Ace finished with a light chuckle.

Paul bit his tongue. He wanted so badly to rebut the statement, but was too tired to deal with a snarky prince. “Lord Thayer, would you mind showing Prince Paul to his room? I believe he has grown delirious from our travels. He must be well rested at once!”

Thomas smiled and bowed, “at once, your grace. It would be an honor.”

“Thanks, Tommy! I am exhausted from hearing the boring tales of Celeste! I do need to slumber.” The arrogant prince made sure he left with having the last word. Paul reminded himself this was for the good of the people.

As Paul made his way to his chamber, he decided to check on Lady Georgeanne. After watching how graceful she was earlier in the day, he had grown quite lustful for the blonde beauty. Paul creaked her door open a smidge to view the surroundings inside. To his surprise, Lady Georgeanne did not lay in her bed. The thought of her going back to New Earth crossed Paul’s mind. Surely that was the case. But without saying goodbye? A little suspicious. Nevertheless, Paul continued his voyage to his chamber.

As he reached the door he noticed the lights were on. Someone was waiting for him. Paul knew exactly who the person was. Once his doors were opened he discovered that his suspicions were correct. Gene was nuzzled under Paul’s silk covers. He was reading a book on the past of Jendell,  naked .

“Ah! My prince! You’ve returned. How was your quest?” A seductive tone flowed through the last sentence. Gene edged closer to the prince. Paul couldn’t resist the temptation. He knew he needed a taste of those smokey lips after his long day with Ace.

Paul sat at the edge of the bed, leaning towards his lover. The prince steadied himself as he inclined for a kiss. Their lips pressed hard against one another. When Paul pulled back a loud smack escaped their lips. “It was dreadful, my king. But I believe my day has gotten quite better,” the young prince giggled as went in for another sweet treat. 

Gene grabbed onto Paul’s waist and pulled the royal heir onto his lap. “I believe mine has as well.” The demon king seductively grinned. As he went for another kiss, Paul could feel his erection under his bottom. He had deeply missed the feeling of the hardness against him. Paul traced his tongue along Gene’s teeth. Feeling each crevasse caress the tip of his wet muscle. Gene’s hands traced along Paul’s torso under his fluffed blouse, feeling each rib as he made his way up and to Paul’s chiseled pecs. Gene flicked Paul’s hard nipples, causing the young prince to cry out a moan against his lover’s mouth. 

Paul began to grind against Gene’s throbbing member, wanting the hard cock deep inside of him. Gene began to undress Paul. The demon king removed the star studded shoulder guards and followed by lifting off the fluffy blouse. Paul’s bare chest was now exposed. A perfect opportunity for Gene to bite and suck wherever he pleased. As Gene dove in and bit down on the soft flesh, Paul whimpered into Gene’s neck. The hot panting drove Gene insane. He marked the young prince multiple times. Leaving a swelled purple mark with each bite and suckle. 

Paul shimmied out of his pants which seemed to take forever. Once out, he was fully exposed just as Gene was. Bare skin embracing bare skin. Paul’s erected cock was throbbing, aching for an orgasm and Gene could tell. “Does my sweet prince need to get off?” Gene brushed the back side of his hand against Paul’s cheek. Paul nodded in response, grabbing hold of the hand on his cheek and sucking a fingertip. Gene licked his lips and nibbled on his tongue. “Ride me, Paul. Ride me like one of your horses.”

“Whatever my stallion commands,” Paul beamed at his lover. The young prince hopped off his mate and waltzed to his dresser that contained lube and condoms. Gene watched, biting his lip, as Paul’s bare bottom cheeks swift against each other with each step.

The prince opened the condom and presented the item on Gene’s cock, slowly inching the band closer to the base. Next was the opening of the container filled with homemade lube. Paul dabbed three fingers into the goo and spread the sweet scented gel onto his lover’s wrapped cock. The sensation made Gene squirm under Paul’s touch. Paul enjoyed seeing Gene squirm under him.

When Gene’s cock was fully covered, Paul readied himself for Gene to enter. He placed the palm of his hands on Gene’s chest, feeling the firmness underneath him. Paul lowered himself and allowed Gene inside of him. He felt a jolt up his spine as the tip of Gene’s cock pressed against his prostate. The sweet feeling he had missed for weeks.

Paul watched Gene’s facial expressions as he rode up and down his cock. Soft moans slipping past the slit between his lips. Paul was beaming at his lover’s response. He grabbed Gene’s hand and placed it on his own cock. “Play with me,” he managed through heavy breaths.

Gene complied. His fingers threading around Paul’s cock while his thumb fondled the tip. He could feel Paul’s precum as he spread the substance around. Paul kept his hand on Gene’s arm as he pleasured him. Feeling the movements in his arm each time he moved his hand. 

With the force against his prostate and hand on his cock, Paul didn’t last long. Unfortunately, he had a problem of orgasming a little too quickly. Lady Georgeanne once dubbed him Mr. Speed with how fast their love making session would be over. 

White stickiness laid across Gene’s abdomen, but all the king could think of was the sweet moan of release his partner had made. Paul’s moans of pleasure were out of this world. The sweet sound reminded him of the strolls along the river on Malvex. The sweet serenity he gained from those trips. “Keep going, Starlight.” Gene managed through his labored breathing. 

Paul struggled immensely. His orgasm he experienced moments before had gotten the best of him. Paul’s hand grabbed onto the mattress below him, trying to support him the best they could. “My king forgive me,” Paul huffed, “I don’t think I can.”

Gene touched the tip of Paul’s chin and tilted his head towards himself. “That’s okay. Hold on tight, okay?” Paul bowed his head in acknowledgment. He knew exactly what was to come next. This wasn’t the first time he was unable to finish his bedroom quest.

The king grabbed onto Paul’s waist, fingers digging in to flesh. Leaving hefty bruises to appear in the morning. Paul braced himself as much as his weakened body would allow, fingers nearly white as snow from the pressure. Gene was ready and so was Paul. Once situated, Gene began thrusting tremendously. The bed shook vigorously.Paul bit his lower lip trying his hardest to conceal his cries. Not even a minute had passed before Gene’s sweet release had finally come to him. With one last harsh thrust, the demon king released into his condom and relaxed on the mattress bellow him.

Paul removed himself from Gene and laid on the bed next to his lover. The young prince was able to place a hard kiss onto the king’s lips in between deep breaths. Paul removed a rag from his dresser to clean his evidence off Gene’s abdomen. Once finished he grabbed his robe and headed towards his doors. “I haven’t been that active in weeks. I am parched. Are you in need of anything, Gene?”

The demon king huffed and waved his hand in a gesture of no. He readjusted himself under the covers and waited for Paul to return.

The castle was ginormous.Rooms lined the walls. At least 4 room on each side of every hall. The whole royal family lived there along with council members and so on. Guests were always treated to their own rooms as well. Of course not every room was a bedroom. Some rooms were sitting rooms or solely for entertainment.

Paul’s room wasn’t too far from the kitchen. Only a few rights and a couple lefts and he’d be at his destination. The halls were quiet on his way down to the kitchen. Not even a bug was heard. On his way back to his room was a different story. The hallway before his, which was once quiet, was quit no more. The third room to his left seemed rather busy. Paul could hear the headboard gently touch the wall. He knew exactly what was being portrayed. It wasn’t until he slightly passed the room when he realized who was in there.

“Oh Space Ace, shoot me! Shoot me!” The voice was muffled, but Paul knew that was not the voice of a female. He came closer to the door to see if he could find out anymore information. “You’re so good, Tommy boy. Please don’t ever stop.”

Paul jumped back. He was astounded at what he had discovered. Prince Paul Frehley and the hand of the king, Lord Thomas Thayer?! There was no way this could be true. Paul was in disbelief on his way back towards his room. What had he discovered? Would anyone believe him?

When Paul explained his findings to Gene, the demon king laughed. He mentioned that him and Paul were also in the same boat and he was right. Paul had forgotten about his side relationship with another royal man. A king even.

After their banter they began discussing more serious matters.

“So, how was the meeting?”

Gene glanced up to notice Paul’s delightful smile had vanished. His eyes were daunting, focusing strongly on the king in front of him.

“The meeting was as anyone expected. Your father started the meeting by asking the Jendellians to speak the negotiation they were hoping for. They want Celeste’s army to fly to their planet for protection when Vinnie strikes. They also gave your father a small sliver of their lightning glass to spread throughout his army. A better chance at defeating the enemy.”

“And what of your army, Gene? Will the Infember soldiers travel with ours?”

“A small figure will travel, yes. The Jendellians wanted all, but I counter-offered their request. They now have a few of my men and 2 of my dragons. I have thousands of dragons, but they didn’t need to know that.”

Paul picked at his fingers, contemplating the information he’d received. Something was bothering him. The prince looked to find Gene’s eyes. “Are you going to fight with them?” The fear shook in his voice as he tried his hardest to control it. The thought of losing his secret lover broke him down.

Gene caressed Paul’s cheeks. Gently rubbing, feeling each hair beginning to sprout. “Oh, sweet Starlight. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

The prince jerked Gene’s hand away. The king across from him was now in shock. Flabbergasted at Paul’s reaction. “You didn’t answer my damn question, Gene. Are you fighting  with  them?” A pause between each word was clear indication that this was not a playful moment between the two of them.

“Yes,” a grave expression swept Gene’s face. “But I know how to take care of myself, Paul. I know how to fight.  Don’t worry.”

Worry was strong on his mind. Paul could feel the tears under his eyes try to make their escape. He held them back as much as he could, but Gene could tell Paul was on the verge of a breakdown. Paul had lost so many loved ones before. His mother, his sister, and even some of his closest friends, but Gene wouldn’t be one of them. Gene knew Paul had  every right  to cry and he wished he would so that all the held back emotions would finally let loose.

Instead, once again, Paul held his emotions back. He fixed himself under the covers and turned away from the king. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

The king let out a small sigh and grabbed Paul’s shoulder. “Paul, before we slumber there is something you should know.” The prince turned around, attention now heightened. “Your father and King Frehley released us and stayed behind. I looked back over my shoulder and discovered the two of them speaking alone. Whispered even so no other soul could configure what they were saying. Just watch your back tomorrow at the revealing, okay?”

Paul turned back over and wonder roamed his thoughts. He was beyond curious as to what his father and King Frehley had discussed with no one else’s presence. This was most likely not a good thing. Nonetheless, the Celeste prince drifted off to slumber with the Infember king’s arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

The next morning was brutal. Paul had not slept well. He tossed and turned, baffled at what could possibly be the discussion his father had the day before. 

The exhausted prince readied himself for the reveal. The reveal would be for the townsfolk and people all over Celeste. Jendell would be bringing their fellow ally, Felaana into the reveal today. Only King Peter Criscuola and his Queen Lydia would be attending from Felaana. Paul decided it would be best to prepare his face with the traditional Celeste marking for their arrival. Unlike Jendell, Paul respected Peter. The Felaanan king was similar to King Eric Caravello of Malvex. They both wanted to be neutral, but King Peter grew close to the Jendellians and thus formed an alliance.

Once his face was completed, Paul donned his traditional royal cloak over his black and silver clothing. The cloak was stunning, conceivably the best cloak out of all the planets. The material was coated with purple stones, courtesy of the purple quartz mines, with black glittered star designs. The beginning of the cloak was lined in birds feathers, a representation of freedom, and the bottom was lined the same. Paul was sharply dressed for the big royal event. 

Gene had also readied himself in Paul’s chamber. The Infember people did not value appearance as much as the Celestials. The demon king was wearing a basic red cloak with dragon scales scattered around, dragon headed boots and shoulder guards, but that was the gist of his outfit. Nothing more. 

The two made their way down to the Hall of Stars as they did the day before. Enough chairs laid out on both sides of King Eisen. This time, there were too many chairs on Celeste’s side. An empty seat sat next to Paul where his bride to be should have been. His curiosity began to roam once more.

The townsfolk lined the walls this time. There was arena seating inside of the giant hall, reserved for the people of Celeste. In the middle lies extra chairs than yesterday. This time, Prince Frehley had a seat next to his mother and father. Beside them resided two chairs for the royals of Felaana.

Paul glanced out the doors of the hall, viewing the thousands of people lined up outside. People who couldn’t make it inside. He wished he could trade his seat with one of them. Any of them. He hated being the prince sometimes. Especially when he had to dress for the occasion. Paul much rather had been an artist, making his way on the streets. Selling his art for coin and dollars, using such to buy food. Being with the townsfolk made Paul happier than being fine dined and waited on day and night. But here he was, dressed accordingly and ready for the event to begin.

“Announcing the royal families of house Frehley and house Criscuola!”

There they were. The king and queen of Jendell, waltzing their way inside as if they owned the place. Prince Frehley wasn’t like them though, although he was arrogant, he walked lazily not too far behind his parents. Next to follow were Peter and Lydia of Felaana. A rumor had gone around that the two were expecting a child, but as far as Paul could tell, they weren’t.

Paul watched how Space Ace carried himself. He had such a bad boy persona, yet his outfit screamed royal highness. His cloak was designed to match his home planet. Bolts of lighting, lined in blue, ran through the material. Prince Paul’s shoulder guards were small and simple. Paul was a bit turned on watching the man walk towards him, but a sudden memorization of hatred came to mind, stopping his attraction. 

The lot had sat down once the last member of the group arrived inside. King Eisen’s hand, Lord Mark St. John made the announcement. “We are gathered here today, the third Wednesday of March in the year 8273, to announce an alliance of peace between houses Eisen, Klein, Frehley, and Criscuola. All rise for King Eisen.”

By all, Paul knew Mark meant the townsfolk. Royals were not required to stand while the king spoke. Paul watched as all his and his fathers loyal subjects stood in respect. He wanted to roll his eyes to the end of the planet, but he promised himself he would be good today. No spitting or outbursts.

“As your king of Celeste, I am pleased to announce that not only Celeste, but Infember has joined forces with Jendell and Felaana.” Numerous boos filled the air. They had every right to be displeased. Jendell refused to help Celeste once before, and here they stand now, receiving Celeste’s help. Paul grinned slightly as the people expressed their opinion. Shouting of profanity began shortly after the boos. Paul deeply hoped that his father would realize this was all a mistake. No one in their right mind wanted to help that enemy.

“Silence! Right this second!” Paul had never heard his father shout so loudly before. Unfortunately, his outburst had not helped him much. Some grew quiet while others rampaged on. With one flick of his wrist, King Eisen commanded his guards to attack if need be. Each guard presented their staves, electricity bolting through the ends. The crowd, shocked and scared, settled down. 

“Now that this has been settled, the meeting shall go on,” the king cleared his throat. “The alliance is a done deal. We shall train our troops, starting today, to be shipped off to Jendell and defend the planet. Infember has offered a decent amount of soldiers to also participate and as it is my understanding, Felaana will also aide their ally.”

King Peter stood, turned to the crowd, nodded, and sat back down.

“If you receive a pink letter by a carrier, then you’ve been selected to fight in this war. We need recruits now more than ever. If we don’t help defend Jendell, then all life as we know it will be lost.”

Paul fiddled with his cloak as his father continued. All he heard was blah blah blah. Paul didn’t care much about politics, and he was beginning to bore. Little to his knowledge did he know what was to come next.

“Further more, in order to place this alliance into affect, the Jendellians have asked us to wed their son to a Celestial royal. Unfortunately, you all know my daughter, Juliana, died during the Great War. With this in mind, we have both agreed to wed their son Paul to my son Stanley.”

The crowd gasped in unison. Paul’s head jerked up from gazing down at his cloak, eyes wide as saucers. Ace stood up, throwing his chair back onto someone’s lap. “Excuse me?! You’re marrying me to that ignorant, repulsive priss?! No! NO! I will not! I SHALL not!”

King Frehley stood up and towered over his son, “I have had enough of your rebellious attitude! You  will  marry this prince! Whether you like it or not! You two will be married and you will enjoy it! Or else there is no alliance between us and our planet falls! Do you want that to rest on your shoulders?”

Ace’s lip quivered in anger. The prince turned around and left in a hurry, cloak flowing behind him. 

Paul had enough. He, too, was angered. “Father, I am not marrying that traitor! I am to marry Lady Georgeanne! She is my bride to be and we are scheduled to marry next week!”

“I’m afraid you aren’t marrying Lady Georgeanne. She is a true traitor. Lying to us. She’s barren, Stanley. She admitted this to us yesterday. If she cannot bare children for you, she is no use to us.”

“Oh and I can impregnate a man?! I don’t think so! I am not marrying him, father. I’m 21 years old. I can make my own decisions and he is not one of them.”

“Damnit, Stanley! You don’t contribute anything to this family! You will marry that boy tomorrow and you will not disappoint me!”

Paul huffed. He scooted out of his chair, “we shall see about that, father.” As the young prince scooted his chair back in, he shot his father a look of pure hate. Paul scooted his chair so far the piece of furniture went over the counter in front of where Paul once sat. With that disturbing scene, the prince was out of the hall and on his way to his chambers.

The young heir hurried his way up the stairs. His mind was flustered. He didn’t know where to begin, who to talk to, or where to go. He defied his father. He figured he didn’t have many places to run to. The chamber doors flew open and Paul yanked his cloak off. As the heavy material crashed to the ground, Paul made his way to his dresser where he kept his communicator. Maybe he could reach Georgeanne and converse with her over this whole mess. That’s if Lady Georgeanne was still alive.

The young prince placed the device on his bed as he sat in front of it. With one push of a button a holographic screen appeared. “Identification,” the robotic woman asked. 

“Starchild,” Paul’s voice shivered as the anxiety roared inside of him. He watched as the screen changed and a list of contacts were shown in front of him. “Who do you wish to contact?”

“Georgeanne LaPiere.”

The buzzing through the room indicated the call was going through. Paul felt as if it rang forever before the golden haired goddess answered on the other end. 

“Oh, hey Paulie! I’m surprised to be hearing from you.”

“Georgeanne, my love, are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

The panic in Paul’s voice made Georgeanne giggle, “oh, sweetheart. Do not fret. I am well down here.”

“My father said our wedding is off. Is this true?”

“My love... I knew you fancied Eugene in a non brotherly way, but I was unaware of the love you felt towards the Jendell prince. In fact, I was unaware you two were speaking. Once your father told me your deep love for the prince, I understood we were no longer to wed. He told me how you truly wanted to marry him and I want you to know that’s okay with me. We’ll love you no matter what.”

“I wish you were here still, Georgeanne. To hold me, touch me. The marriage proposal to the Jendell prince is fake. I want to marry you, be with you.”

“Paulie, it’s okay. If you have feelings for him, please embrace them. Don’t hide your true identity. Besides, we’ll be okay. And once I-“

Georgeanne turned her head to the left as of someone were speaking to her beyond the reach of the screen. “Okay, father. I’ll be there in a moment!”

Paul contemplated on Georgeanne’s choice of words. We? Who was ‘we’? “Georgeanne, wait,” the young prince tried to interrupt her, but it was too late.

“I have to go now, dear. Take care of yourself. Mwah!”

Just like that, the screen vanished. “Call over,” the robotic voice spoke out. Paul sat on his bed, more confused now than he was before. All he wanted was for things to be normal again. He prayed his heart out that the Gods would turn back time. Turn back time enough for Paul to warn his father about the Jendell truce. How they shouldn’t ally with the elvish freaks. 

Paul had no choice. He knew what he had to do.

The young prince walked over to his balcony. The wind was ferocious. As wild as his mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Paul could see the banners drastically flowing with the breeze, nearly flying away. He placed one foot on the ledge, steadying himself for his other foot to make it onto the ledge. The wind nearly knocked him over.

There he was, looking over the ledge of his balcony. All of the townsfolk, living their everyday lives as if nothing were going on above their heads. As if their prince, only heir to the throne, was about to take his life. 

Paul watched as the children played with one another, women sewing clothing to sell for food and shelter, men cooking for the young and old. He was beginning to regret his decision. Beginning to rethink what he had chosen.

The chamber doors flew wide open. “Paul! No, please no!”

Gene ran towards the prince, as fast as he could. Cloak flowing behind him, boots shaking the room. 

Paul whipped his head around, causing him to nearly lose his balance. He lifted one leg up to balance himself out, but it was hopeless. He was going over whether he wanted to or not. Paul closed his eyes and accepted his fate, spreading his arms wide for a gracious fall.

Gene caught up to him just in time to wrap his arm around the prince. Paul’s body jerked back up and over Gene’s shoulder. The king sat on the balcony and held his love close to his chest. “Oh, Paul, what are you thinking? My sweet prince. You can’t end things this way.”

Paul enjoyed Gene’s fingers threading through his hair. The soft touch, sorting through tangles. Looking down, paul noticed wet drops of white were landing on the king’s shoulder guards. Without realizing, Paul had been leaking tears. Pouring them. He had been too caught in the moment to feel his surroundings, other than the gentle touch of his secret lover.

“Gene,” the prince paused through gasps of air, “I can’t marry him. I won’t. Father can’t make me if I’m dead.”

Gene’s heart broke. Had Paul really turned to suicide to avoid the arranged marriage? Gene had more news to share with the young prince, but he knew it would only make matters worse.

“Starlight... I have other news to inform you. I know this will tear your heart in two, but it must be said. It will happen regardless.”

Paul leaned back and cocked his eyebrow, “what could be worse, Gene? Tell me. Tell me what could be worse right in this moment.”

“Your decline of marriage to Lady Georgeanne has enraged her father. Your father promised Lord LaPiere his daughter would be queen. And now she’s not. He threatened to start a war with your father. A war you and I both know does not need to occur. So, to make a new compromise your father and I decided his other daughter, Cherilyn, would marry me. That way one of his daughters would be queen after all.”

Paul’s heart ached. He felt betrayed. How could Gene not tell him this earlier? Why hide it from him?

“You and I are in the same boat, Paul. Both marrying someone we have no feelings for. All because of those damn Jendellians.”

“Why did you compromise with them?! Why in the world did you and my father agree to join forces with them, Gene?! They are the enemy. Always. They’ve hated my race since the day Earth was destroyed and all life flew to their designated planets. I know my father was capable of a deal like this, but you? You betrayed me, Gene. Why didn’t you speak up?!”

Gene had enough of Paul’s whining towards him. Paul should have known by now that a 52 year old king outranked a 23 year old king. The demon king lifted himself from Paul and stood over the upset prince. “Damnit, Paul. You know damn well no matter what I say that your father will get what he wants. Besides we  need  them. We need their help just as they need ours. Enough of this bickering. Tomorrow you will marry Paul Frehley and I will marry Cherilyn LaPiere. End of discussion.”

The demon king stormed out of the double doors, slamming them. The room rumbled wildly as the doors shut.

Paul was left on the balcony. Soaking in his tears. Soaking in his thoughts. 

_ What should he do now? _


	2. Is This Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Ace accept their fate their families have decided for them. The two discover more about each other the more they’re together. Paul has developed trust in Ace, but should he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this chapter is really slow and I do apologize. It’s kind of boring, but I wanted to lay out the development in Paul and Ace’s forced relationship :p

The bells began to ring, indicating a royal wedding were to occur that evening. With each toss back and forth of the heavy metal object, Paul could feel his eye twitch. So much so that the servant in charge of his makeup paused from dabbing the black substance around his eye. An eye that was red as blood.

The other eye wasn’t in much better shape. Paul hadn’t slept the night before. Not a second of sleep. The young prince had spent most of his night crying, figuring out a way he could escape his fate. That is until the guards stormed into his room for his protection.

Gene had immediately ran to King Eisen once he departed Paul’s chamber. He informed the king of his son’s close attempt of suicide and that Paul needed to be watched until he was united with his husband. King Eisen knew if anything were to happen to his son that there would no longer be an alliance, a peace between the two worlds. Although he did hesitate much longer than most, he eventually sent guardsmen to watch over his son.

Paul watched in the mirror as his servants prepared him for his big day. There were extra steps in preparing for a day like this. Paul now needed to wear his crown and armor he would use if ever in battle. In Celestial heritage, donning the armor was a sign of protection on a wedding day. Swearing to always protect one’s spouse.

His expressions were lifeless, not even a twinkle in his eye. Here he was, surrounded by all of his closest servants on his wedding day, an event he believed he would enjoy-but not anymore.Paul had once discussed his joy of marrying Lady Georgeanne to Bill, his most trusted servant. Explained to him how deep in love he was and very pleased to have been matched with such an incredible woman. Now, he couldn’t even look Bill in the eye.

“Prince Stanley, I need to place your armor onto your body. Do you mind standing for me?”

Bill really was a caring man. He always had Paul in his best interests. Paul knew that Bill was well aware of the activities he enacted in with King Klein, but Bill never said a word about them. Sometimes he would smile at Paul as he walked from his chambers and would ask him how is meeting went.

The extent of their friendship didn’t end there. Bill even went as far as gifting a family heirloom to Paul, a golden encrusted wristband. Paul denied the gift, saying it was too personal for him. Bill just laughed at him. Told him he would never father children of his own and that Paul was more of a son to him than anything else.

Now here he was, trying to cheer Paul up the best he could. 

Paul compelled to Bill’s demand. Slouchily, the young prince arose, spreading his arms wide for easier access. Bill motioned for the servants in the back to bring the armor. Piece by piece, Bill attached the heavy metal material. First the chest piece. A magnificent piece at that. All Celestials who bare armor wore a purple entourage to match the moon and the stars. Paul’s was no different, aside from the jewels encrusted around the collar.

Next to come were the shoulder guards. Every royal was forced to wear shoulder guards regularly in case of a spur of the moment attack. The guards Paul had to wear with his armor were different of course. Matching his chest piece, purple and jeweled. Next to follow were his arm guards, and then on to his legs.

Paul felt each item being hooked and wrapped onto his frame. He couldn’t understand why they were going to such extreme measures to protect an empty shell. In fact, he couldn’t understand any of the current events, really. Why was he having to marry a prince? Especially a Jendell prince. What were their motives?

“All done, Stanley.” Bill finished placing the protective over Paul’s calves and stood up right. He placed his hand on the young prince’s shoulder guard, “Hey, listen to me. You are Prince Stanley Eisen, the first of his name, heir to the Celeste throne, protector of Celestial beings, and follower of the stars. Don’t let them make you forget who are, your grace. Don’t let them change you or hurt your spirit. And if they do? Remind them who you are.”

The generous words echoed through Paul’s mind, but all he could do was nod in agreement. He wished he could wrap his arms around the older man, embrace each other before his last free moments were over, but there was no movement of such. Instead, Lord St. John marched into the chambers.

“Prince Stanley, you’re looking rather elegant this morning. The king will be quite pleased by your upmost appearance. Are you ready to attend the nuptials between King Klein and Lady LaPiere?”

Paul felt a knot form in his stomach. If he didn’t need to have his makeup intact for the event, he would have ran towards his balcony and vomited profusely. “Is my prince attending this event as well?”

“I’m afraid not, your grace. I spoke to the Jendellian guards outside of his chambers. It is to my best knowledge that Prince Paul did not wake until well after his scheduled time.”

Paul tried to conceal the biggest grin of his life, but instead a corner of his lip curled up in contentment. “Then I am ready. Is my crown on correctly, William?”

“Yes, your grace. You look marvelous.”

A heartwarming smile flashed towards Bill’s direction as Paul marched out of his chambers, Lord St. John by his side.

* * *

The Hall of Stars was decorated accordingly. Gene’s wedding to Cher was to take place before Paul and Ace’s. Infember banners lined the walls along with a small number of LaPiere banners. As Paul processed his environment, he realized how tired he grew of the hall. 

As a child Paul would roam the giant area, playing with his sister Juliana. The hall was his favorite place to visit. He would run up the seats by the walls, pretending they were stairs, while his sister chased him. Wonderful memories for a not so wonderful place.

Within the last two days Paul’s attitude towards the hall has changed. The young prince had just recently started to regain his happiness towards the hall since his sister’s demise. But now there was no more fondness, only hate. Hatred towards the race that had ruined his childhood.

Paul was sat in the front row next to his father’s councilmen and Lord St. John. Paul’s father was sat on the throne, of course, while the marriage officiant stood in front of the stairs leading to Paul’s father. A small gulp made its way down the young prince’s throat. The thought of his wedding crossed his mind. It still wasn’t too late to run...

The organ in the corner of the room began to howl, chords vibrating the ceiling above. Paul stood with the others, glancing back at the the steel doors that were now opening. A flash of light stood behind the demon king as he made his way down the walkway. 

Gene kept his stare towards the officiant until he passed the young prince. Paul watched as Gene’s eye moved to meet his. One quick second of bliss and then it was gone once more. As if it never happened. Paul’s heart fluttered and fell abruptly. Eyes that were lit up were now dull and dim.

The room grew silent. The organ had seized, pausing for Lady Cherilyn to begin he march down the aisle. 

Paul adored Cherilyn, who in the company of friends shortened her name to Cher. When Paul was sent down to New Earth for protection, he grew quite close to the beauty. She was the exact opposite of her sister. Always trying to go that extra mark. Outfits barely covering her more private areas. She had the goods to show off, though. He was curious as to what her wedding attire would be. 

As he suspected her gown was over the top. Here she was, a soon to be queen to Infember, dressed in what seemed like jewels. No material what so ever. Simply just jewels pieced together. Starting around her neck, barely covering her breasts in the front, not a single stone on her back, buttocks and pelvic area covered to a certain degree. Although the outfit was highly inappropriate, Cher‘s dress was ravishing to Paul. Simply gorgeous.

The gold stones glimmered with each step as Cher made her way to Gene. Paul turned his head to view the Infember king. A gloominess ran through his body, leaving him chilled and empty with his discovery. The same eyes that shared a stare with his were now focused on someone new. The same expression Gene would give Paul in the bedroom, in the heat of the moment, was now on Cher. Paul could tell with that one look that Gene was hooked and now the young prince would be alone. No Georgeanne and now no more Gene. Paul was alone.

Once the ceremony had finished, Paul watched as the King and Queen of Infember made their way towards their reserved seating. Paul watched as Gene flashed the crowd a smile while he held his new wife’s hand. The smile was genuine, Paul could tell.Had Gene forgotten about him already?

The young prince waited for his turn as royal members congratulated the rulers of Infember.

One by one, bowing in front of Gene and Cher. Paul was disgusted. Gene’s smile was becoming unbearable. Lips curled up from ear to ear. White teeth glistening in the light. Paul couldn’t kid himself. He could try his hardest to be upset with Gene, but it was no use. 

As Paul waited to be the last person to “congratulate” the newly wed couple, he noticed an unexpected guest making his way towards the two. Well, three unexpected guests. King Caravello, King Singer, and King Kulick. Really only Eric Caravello was a king now considering the other two no longer had planets to rule, but King Caravello sought it best to leave them their titles. Perhaps it was due to his undying love for the two men.

Paul tried his hardest to hear what Caravello was saying to Gene. It was apparent that the Malvex king had no desire for any other being to hear his words, but Paul could make out the jist of it. He did however hear the words, “when will you return to Malvex?” and quite possibly an “I miss you” was thrown in as well. Cher was too occupied by King Kulick to comprehend their discussion. 

The young prince wasn’t sure why King Caravello would be having such a discussion at this time, but eventually the truth would become known.

The tree men strolled off into the distance, most likely to enjoy refreshments provided by Celeste. Paul watched as Kulick slid his hand beneath Caravello’s cloak, close to his bottom. Soon Singer would follow. It wasn’t a secret the three of them were more than friendly with one another. Paul once had heard a rumor that the three of them secretly wed in the Foxtail Forrest just outside the capital of Malvex. Maybe it wasn’t a rumor after all.

Finally, Gene and Cher we’re alone. Now was the time to confront his secret mate. Each step closer brought more and more anger and betrayal. Paul kept replaying the look in Gene’s eyes the moment Cher walked towards him. A look Gene used to only give him.

“Your grace,” Paul bowed in front of Cher, fists slightly forming at his sides. “Congratulations on your new title. I wish the best for the both of you. Long may you reign by King Klein’s side.”

“Rise, Paul. Before you embarrass me for heaven’s sake.” Cher’s eyes rolled, landing in an opposite direction of the prince in front of her.

Gene’s eyes were glued to Paul as he rose per Cher’s request. Paul felt the stare. Felt the meaning. Paul knew that Gene was aware of his plan.

“How’s your sister? I miss her so. I hope she is well.”

Cher’s sharp eyes cut through the young prince on their way back to him. “I really despised you, leaving my sister in her condition, but Gene has informed me of your reasonings.” Paul didn’t understand entirely what Cher meant, but he nodded in agreement. Cher had an attitude as big as the galaxy itself. Paul knew better than to question her.

“But to answer your question, she’s well. She does wish she could speak to you about the-“

“Queen Cherilyn!”

A lord from New Earth approached the new queen. Grabbing her attention from Paul.

Although Paul was curious as to what Cher had to say, he finally had his moment alone with Gene. The young prince looked over at Gene who was already halfway standing. “Walk with me,” the demon king commanded. Paul obliged.

Paul hadn’t the slightest idea where they were heading towards. They couldn’t leave the hall due to the guards Paul’s father had placed. His father was truly determined to marry him off today.

Instead, the two made their way into the farthest corner Gene could find. Dimly lit from the rest of the room and more private. The king turned to face Paul, stern face approaching his.

“Paul, I know you’re upset with me, but I did that for your own good.”

A hearty sarcastic chuckle escaped Paul’s curled lip, “for my own good? It seemed like it was for  _your_ own good. I knew the second I saw your massive dense smile. And it was no longer for me.”

Gene’s face switched from expressing sternness to being confused and surprised. “Wait, are you upset with me because I smiled at my bride? Jesus, Paul. I thought you were upset because I informed your father of your suicide attempt and he sent guards to your room.”

“That was you?!”

“Oh don’t be that way. You know damn well I was the only one who knew of it.” Gene shook his head, heart semi aching from Paul’s childish ways. “I  _cannot_ believe you. Being upset with me because of a damn smile.”

Paul wasn’t going to play around any longer. He needed to know the truth. “Do you love her?” Pure angst exposed on his face. There was no going back now.

Gene paused knowing the answer would tear Paul apart. After all Paul had been through he knew this would not settle well and that Paul did not deserve any more heartbreak. “Your ceremony is to start soon. I wish you nothing but happiness with your new husband.”

As Gene made his way opposite the young prince, a hand reached out with a death grip on his arm. “Answer me!” 

The demon king growled at the crushing feeling at his limb. He jerked back, loosing the upset prince’s control on him. “I love you, Paul. Isn’t that enough?!” And he was gone. Off to be with Cher.

“10 minutes until the unification of house Eisen and house Frehley!” A servant called from the throne stairs. “Everyone take your seats now or be forced out of the castle!”

Paul looked around the hall. He noticed his banners and Ace’s banners were now covering the walls. He had been too busy with Gene to observe the change or the arrival of Ace’s parents.

“Oh Prince Stanley! What are you doing over here?! You must be in front of those stairs at once. Your wedding is about to begin!”

The young prince sighed and allowed Lord St. John to assist him to his designated spot in front of his father. The anxiety built in his stomach the whole way. He could feel vomit coursing it’s way up his throat. A harsh swallow temporarily took care of the issue, but would never permanently help him. The only permanent solution were to get away from this entire situation. However he needed to.

A quarter of an hour had passed and there had been no sign of Ace. The guests grew impatient while Paul on the other hand was delighted the rebel prince had not shown. Perhaps the Jendell scum had changed his mind.

“My apologies, King Eisen. My son has to look exquisite on his wedding day. I’m sure you understand.” Queen Esther’s snooty attitude echoed in the room, rolling over the whispers from the crowd. “Unlike your son here, my son genuinely cares for his appearance. He needs to take his time on getting ready to look his best.”

“He needs to take time because he’s ugly as sin, not because he cares,” Paul mumbled under his breath, getting a chuckle from the officiant. 

“I hate this damn thing! Why the hell do I have to wear it anyway? These people already know what I look like! Screw tradition!” And there he was, charming as ever, the Jendell prince everyone had been waiting for.

Paul dug his fingernails into his hands that were neatly held in front of him. No one noticed though, so he kept digging and digging.

One of the doors crept open, with a Jendell servant’s head poking through. “The prince has arrived,” his tone was of a whisper, but loud enough for all to hear. 

The organ began to howl once more and the double doors opened, allowing everyone to view the Jendell prince.

There he was. In black attire with a lightning bolt down his chest that swooped to his side, shoulder guards that extended past his Jendell cloak. His boots were made of silver with black lightning strikes down the sides. But something was different about him today. Perhaps it was due to the blonde wig that had been placed over Ace’s naturally dark brown hair. Long flowing curls of blonde draped down Ace’s cloak and chest. Paul was a sucker for blonde hair, it was in his DNA to be. In fact, the Jendellian elf ears didn’t bother him anymore. 

Everyone rose as Ace walked down the aisle, in awe of his appearance. All Paul could see what a golden haired beauty with a cocky attitude approaching him. Each step filled with arrogance. Paul wondered if Ace knew how to be any other way.

A muffled sob came from the crowd directly in front of Paul, which was reserved for royals. He glanced down to find Lord Thomas Thayer with a couple of tear strokes down his face. Paul had forgotten that they were a couple. A slight form of relief washed over him knowing that the lord was also feeling the same way he was.

Ace stopped on his spot directly adjacent of Paul. Dark brown eyes stared back into his. A small flutter in his stomach caused his heartbeat to incline. “You look amazing,” Paul said softly to not interrupt the event.

“Fuck off,” Ace muttered back. And there went Paul’s smidge of affection.

The ceremony continued on. The officiant announced how Paul will take care of Ace and love him and vice versa. Lord Thayer’s sobs were no longer muffled. To assure others he lied and said he was happy for Ace and Paul, but it was the biggest lie Paul had ever heard.

“Now normally this would be the time that the groom would lay his cloak over his bride to symbolize his protection over her. Unfortunately, we do not have a bride here. Only two grooms stand before me. In this instance, we will have the gentlemen wrap their cloaks around each. Prince Eisen, you may drape your cloak over Prince Frehley. Prince Frehley, if you will please remove your cloak first so that the Celeste cloak may cover your back.”

Paul did as told and removed his cloak. Standing there, awkward as he could be, Paul held onto the material waiting for Ace to remove his own cloak. Ace looked around the room as whispers continued. The Jendell prince sighed and hesitantly removed his house’s cloak. 

Ace faced the opposite direction and knelt down, allowing Paul to drape the Celeste cloak onto his back. As Paul placed the cloak, his fingers brushed the back of Ace’s neck and jolt zapped his finger along with the spot on Ace’s neck. “Ow! You shocked me! Idiot!”

Paul rolled his eyes and continued, “sorry. It was either that or strangle you.”

“Damnit, boys! Enough!” King Eisen shouted from his throne. Paul looked up to notice his fathers face was blood red.

“Don’t you dare speak to my son that way!” Queen Frehley spoke out, nearly falling from her chair. A grunt followed in response from the throned king.

Paul continued with his task and placed the cloak ever so neatly on his husband’s back. “It has been done.”

“Job well done, Prince Stanley. Prince Paul, it is your turn. Please cloak your mate.”

Ace growled. He shot up as fast as he could, just barely avoiding losing his wig. Paul laughed in response to the clumsy act. “What? Can you not handle your own shoes? What a klutz.”

Ace turned around to face the cackling prince in front of him. He smirked in response to the echoing laugh. “Darling, if you wouldn’t mind turning around for me so that I may cloak you and place you under my protection”

Paul nodded, dabbing at a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye caused from the outburst of his laughter. The young prince turned around and knelt down. The weight of the armor was starting to wear him down, but he endured the struggle and remained in his physical state.

The Jendell prince gently placed his cloak over Paul’s back. Before he completed the cloaking process, Ace thought of a way to humiliate the prince below him. Ace placed his hand on the back of Paul’s head and shoved him down. Paul’s face slammed into his own knee, nose crushed under the forceful pressure. Paul lifted himself up and held the injured protruding mound of flesh and cartilage on his face. Blood began slipping through his fingers and running down his arm. The crowd began to gasp.

Ace pretended to be shocked, even tricking the concerned crowd in front of him. “Oh no! Sweetie, I am so so sorry for my actions. I didn’t realize I had touched you so forcefully. I only meant to place my cloak over you. Maybe next time you shouldn’t weaken yourself and brace yourself instead.”

Lord St. John rushed to Paul’s side, hurrying the hurt young prince out of the hall and to an area where he may control the bleeding from his nose. The officiant watched as the two left the hall. “Um, do to unfortunate events, this wedding ceremony is completed. Congratulations to houses Eisen and Frehley for unifying this evening! You all are dismissed!”

Ace walked over to his designated seat near King Klein, an evil grin greeting the company around him. Gene was irate. Watching the arrogant prince make his way over made Gene’s stomach hurt. He knew that the Jendell prince had purposely inflicted pain on Paul. Once Ace sat down Gene leaned over and spoke quietly, “That was no accident. You can’t fool me.”

“Well, to them, it was. And if they’re stupid enough to believe that was an accident then it’s going to be really easy ruling over these idiots.”

While waiting on Paul to return, Ace sought a conversation with Cher. He had not had the pleasure of speaking with her yet. In fact, this is the first time the Jendell prince had ever seen the extravagant woman. 

“Gene, would you be a darling and grab me some wine? This event has gotten me feeling a bit frisky.” Cher winked at her new king.

Gene, of course, obliged like a dog on a leash. Up and out in seconds. Now was Ace’s chance to strike a conversation.

“Queen Cherilyn, it’s lovely to finally make your acquaintance. I’m Pri-“

“Fuck off.” Cher turned her direction towards the lot opposite of Ace. Avoiding his presence.

“Um, excuse me. You don’t dare speak to a prince that way. Especially a Jendellian prince.”

Cher let loose a heartwarming laugh, “oh, please. I’m a queen, dear. Last time I checked that outranked a  _prince_ .” Ace blinked a few times, astonished. “Now why don’t you  _fuck_ _off_ like I asked. Do you think you can handle that?” The queen had beaten the prince at his own game of wits.

Paul returned almost an half hour later, makeup reapplied and paper tissue pieces wedged in his nostrils. He plopped down in between his new husband and Gene, irritated. 

“Starlight, are you okay?” Gene whispered sweetly to his mate. Paul’s eyes drug as they made their way to the demon king. A soft nod indicated he  _would_ _be_ okay. Not that he was. Gene understood the hint and shifted his hand on top of the young prince’s hand that rested on his knee. The two intertwined their fingers in hopes of relaxation through the upcoming events.

Townsfolk began congratulating the two on their marriage. Constant “I hope the two of you reign together for many years to come,” and “may love and happiness guide the both of you,” were blurted in front of Paul’s face. His mind eventually blocked out the congratulatory remarks and his responses went on autopilot. A gentle smile and swift eye motion. 

On the inside Paul was screaming. His inner self screaming and scratching, desiring a way out. All he could think of was that he should have jumped last night. He had the perfect opportunity out and he blew it. Now he was sitting here, on his wedding day, with an almost broken nose caused by his  _beloved_ husband .

Lord Thomas Thayer approached the couple with a gift in his hands. His eyes were a shade of pink, nose stuffy and voice a tad bit shaken. “I-I brought a gift for the both of you. I hope you-“ the small wrapped package fell onto the ground in front of Ace. “Oh shoot,” Tommy bent over to pick the gift up. “Don’t worry, my lord. I shall pick it up for you.” Ace sounded so caring. For once.

While the moment between the two of them was sweet, Paul let out a snicker. Loud enough for Ace to hear him.

Ace sat back up and shot a stare at Paul, “what the hell are you laughing at?”

The young prince couldn’t hold himself together. He stared at the two while trying to hold in his giggles. “Oh shoot...me Space Ace.” A loud burst of laughter escaped from Paul’s wide opened mouth. 

The Jendell prince punched Paul in the arm, causing the other prince to cease his laughter.

* * *

The dreaded night was near as the sun began rotating around the planet, bringing the purple moon around to shine once more. Paul and Ace made their way to  _their_ chamber which was once Paul’s chamber. Paul entered the double doors and his body began to ache. The thought of having to share his bed with this waste of life made his skin crawl. Unfortunately, he no longer had a choice. 

Ace followed behind him. The arrogant prince dropped Paul’s cloak onto the floor and headed back towards the doors, “now that they’re no longer watching us, I’ll be heading back to my own room. See you tomorrow! Sadly enough..”

“Nice try,” Paul began unclipping his armor, “the guards who were watching us are now guarding my doors. They protect me while I’m sleeping. If you try to leave they’ll just bring you back. Might as well accept your fate now. No more Tommy Boy for you. It’s just you and me now.”

Pieces of armor clashed against the floor as Ace began to panic. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly. I can’t leave? I’m stuck in this room with you? Alone?!” The Jendell prince ripped his wig off, launching the hair piece across the room. “No, no. I refuse. I am a prince for crying out loud. They can’t hold me here.”

Paul was just as much upset as Ace except he’d already accepted his fate the moment the officiant began the ceremony. “Yeah, you’re a prince, but that doesn’t matter. You’re my,” Paul hesitated, “ _husband_ .” The word nearly caused regurgitation. “There are people out there who will kill you, you know that? That’s why you have to stay here with me. And be protected.” The young prince placed his armor back onto the rack in the corner of his chamber. “I don’t like it either, but face it, you’re screwed.”

Ace ran his fingers through his wavy black hair, wrists gracing the tips of his pointy ears. “Damnit! I should have ran while I had the chance!”

Paul was glad at least he had one thing in common with his mate.  _ They both hated each other . _

“Well, where the hell am I supposed to sleep? There’s only one bed in here and I refuse to share it with you.”

Paul raises his eyebrow as he removed his black undershirt. “I suppose you can sleep on the floor then.”

“May I remind you I am of the Jendell race. We are highly ranked beings of the galaxy. We do not sleep on the floor.”

“Seems you have nowhere else to go, your royal highness.” Sarcasm ran thick through Paul’s accent.

“Fine! I’ll sleep in this damn bed with you, but I’m keeping as far away as I can. I’ll already be tainted enough just touching where you lay.”

Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed an abundance of accent pillows he had recently thrown in the floor. “Here,” the young prince created a barrier with the pillows in the middle of the bed, “is this better? Or does this not meet your standards?”

Ace’s stare could have burned a hole right through Paul’s head and lord did he wish it did. “This will do. For now at least. Until I can request another bed be moved into here.”

Paul slipped under his covers while Ace continued to undress. He noticed something was off. Actually,  _everything_ was off.

“Ace, where the hell are your undergarments?! You are not getting in my bed without them!”

The Jendell prince sniggered, “oh I thought this was our bed. And besides, I don’t wear them. They’re bad for your testicles. I didn’t expect a simpleton like you to know that though.”

Paul’s body tingled knowing the fact Ace’s bare privates were infecting his sheets. He rolled over and stared at the outside through the open window that led to the balcony. A thought occurred in his mind that lent him some hope. “You know they’ll be searching my room tomorrow for proof we consummated the marriage.”

Ace, facing the opposite way, jerked his head up closer to Paul. “Why in the world would they do that? Are they perverted?”

“No, moron. They are not perverted. The only way to ensure a marriage is legal is to engage in physical relations. You and I both know we will not be taking part in those activities this evening. Therefore, this won’t be your bed for long so do not fret much longer. You’ll be gone soon and I can have my bed for myself again.”

“Good,” was all Paul heard before silence broke out into the large room. Only the sound of bugs and birds fluttered the air.

Paul fell fast asleep since he had reassured himself that this arranged marriage would not last long. He was awoken to movement in his bed. A heavy shake shifted his mattress, but he assumed the movement was caused from Ace turning in his sleep. Another nuisance Paul wouldn’t miss.

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the open window. But it wasn’t the sun that awoke the young prince. A loud bang against his chamber doors was the cause. He raised his head lazily, blocking the sun from his eye. “Wh-who is trying to barge into my chamber?” A raspy voice called out.

“Prince Stanley, we are here for a consummation check. May we proceed?”

Paul scratched at his head. He thought that was an odd way of asking, “did you partake in sexual activities?” but he knew he was safe and gladly informed the men they may come in.

Three men swung the doors open until they banged against the walls, essentially waking the Jendell prince. “What in Stars’ name are the lot of you doing in here so early?!”

“Relax, Prince Paul. Just ensuring the both of you are truly married.”

Ace didn’t bother with a response as his head hit the pillow. His eyes were shut once more. Paul on the other hand was wide awake now. Excited to hear the words “there’s no sign of consummation. The marriage is over.” To his dismay these were not the words he was to hear.

“Ah! I found proof! Look here gentlemen!”

The guard lifted a rag covered in dry cum from a corner of the room behind a dresser.

“There’s a used condom back here as well! It’s official! Inform King Eisen of our discovery at once!” The three men cheered as they stomped from the room.

Paul’s eyes nearly busted from his head, “wait, what?!” He had forgotten about the items from the other night when him and King Klein made love for the first time in weeks. He thought he had gotten rid of the evidence from that evening, but apparently he had not.

“No, no! That’s not from last night! That’s from days ago when Lady Georgeanne was here! Please! Come back this instance! It’s not from last night! We’re not married! He’s not my husband!” Paul shouted until his lungs were wore out and his throat sore. The men did not return. Ace was now fully awakened.

The Jendell prince looked over his shoulder to find Paul crying his heart out and repeating “we’re not married” over and over as if he were a broken record. Ace was a bit confused why Paul was reacting in such a way if they were no longer married.

“I figured you’d be cheering dancing with joy in this moment. Why are you crying? Do you have  _feelings_ for me or something?”

“Ace,” Paul paused through sobs, “they found  _evidence_ . Evidence from a few days ago. They, they think it’s from last night. I tried to tell them the truth, but they just walked away. Cheering. It’s official. We’re married and there’s nothing you and I can do about it.”

“Rubbish. I’ll be having a word with my parents over this. I will not stay married to a lesser being. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of this. Unlike you.” Ace threw on Paul’s robe considering he had no clothes for the day in the room and headed towards his old room to change. Paul gathered himself together and got dressed for the day.

The young prince had not heard any word from Ace and the news of the rebellion on their marriage. He made his way to the Hall of Stars to see if his father was sitting on the throne. There he was, sitting on the throne speaking with Lord St. John and Ace. Paul felt his anxiety rise by the increasing pulse throbbing in his head. He had hoped they were discussing the annulment of the marriage. 

“Father.” Paul knelt before the king, inclining his head.

“Rise, my son,” King Eisen commanded and Paul complied.

“Mark and I have had quite a bit of a discussion with your new husband here and we have all agreed.”

“Oh how splendid, father. I tried telling the guards, but they would not listen to a word I had to say. What is our first step in the annulment?”

King Eisen belted out in a laugh thriving deep in his belly. “Stanley, why do you think you’re getting an annulment? You two consummated the marriage. Prince Paul here was confirming the deed to me. No, no. What we all agreed on was you placing an heir of your own in a woman’s belly. I had the guards rally up a dozen or so women for your choosing. They’re out near the fountain, waiting on you.”

“What?! Father, we didn’t-“

“No more back talk, Stanley! Or I swear on the stars above you’ll be stripped of you royal title and thrown out amongst the townsfolk! I only kept you around because you were my only heir, but now that you’ve married another prince he is also an heir to this throne. Any more disobedience from you will result in Prince Paul taking over Celeste after my demise. Do I make myself clear?”

Paul felt torn. He had always wanted to live as a regular Celeste being, not having any extreme responsibilities. But if he decided to live that life now, Ace would take his place in line to the throne. He couldn’t let Jendell scum take over his planet. The planet he grew up on.

“As you wish, father. I’ll make my way down to the fountain at once,” Paul politely spoke with an once of defeat in his voice. He turned around and started his journey to the fountain. “Son wait,” King Eisen spoke out.

Paul turned back around with hopes of better news, “Yes, father?”

“Take your husband with you. This will be a child the two of you raise together. He gets every much of a say in this as you do.”

Paul nodded, “yes, father. Understandable. Oh, Paul, please join me in picking a mother for  _our_ future children.”

Ace gracefully smiled and waltz his way down the stairs. “Oh goodness,” he turned back, “I almost forgot my wig. Silly me!” Ace placed his wig in between his ears. “Isn’t that right, Stanley? Silly me.”

All eyes were on Paul. Waiting for his response. The young prince cleared his throat, “darling, you are not silly. In fact, I am the silly one for not reminding you of it. My apologies.”

“That’s more like it, boys. Glad you two are off to a good start,” Paul’s father clapped his hands as the two princes made their way out of the hall.

Paul dropped his hands and picked up the pace. Ace was falling behind, but not by much. “Asshole, don’t make me use this thing,” Ace placed his hand on his bow and arrow.

“Not my fault you’re too slow to keep up.” Paul snapped back. “Maybe if you were more acquainted with your boots you’d be able to walk better. But you’re not, so that’s not my problem.”

An arrow came flying past Paul’s face. The laser burned his hair as it passed by. The young prince stopped and turned around, red faced. “What the hell was that for, huh?!”

“What the hell do you mean ‘what the hell is that for?!’ You fucking pissed me off and let me tell you, I won’t purposely miss the next time you piss me off.”

“Oh I pissed you off?! You told me you were going to end our marriage and you didn’t. Instead you went and told my father we partook in sexual intercourse when you know damn well we didn’t!”

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have trusted me. You haven’t trusted me this entire time, but you caved didn’t you? You’re weak, Stanley. You know that? Weak and influenceable.”

“It’s  _PAUL_ . And you know that! I thought we were both on the same page here! You didn’t want to be married to me and I didn’t want to be married to you, but here we are. Married as married can be.”

“I want you to understand that I  don’t  want to be married to you. What I  do  want is my planet’s safety and I can’t get that unless I am married to you. So suck it up like I am and deal with it.”

The two stared each other down, huffing and puffing from their enraged yelling. Deep down Paul knew Ace was being honest. Jendellians care more about themselves than anything and Ace was a prime example. Marrying someone who he thought was total garbage just to save his planet. Maybe Paul could cool down for once.

“Now, lets go find you a whore to impregnate so that I don’t have to rule this shithole,” Ace placed his weapon back onto his back and strolled past Paul to the fountain.

Once at the fountain Paul found numerous women who were all extremely attractive. Women he had not seen before that he even questioned if they were truly from Celeste or not. There were 15 women to chose from. All 15 with pure blonde hair unlike the wig Ace was sporting. No matter how gorgeous they were Paul couldn’t seem to find the mood to choose. All he could see every time he looked at their faces was the stunning face of Lady Georgeanne. Oh how he longed for her to be by his side at this moment. But if his father’s words were true, which Paul doubted they were, then he could not create children with the women he loved. The thought deeply saddened him.

A guard walked behind the women and each time he stepped behind one he would ask them to tell Paul and Ace a little information about themselves. Each girl sounded boring and unintelligent to Paul. If he was to be forced to create offspring with one of these women he most definitely was not going to pick one who didn’t even know who Paul was. There was one female Paul was interested in, but thoughts of Georgeanne flooded his mind and he grew displeased with the woman.

“When must I chose?” Paul asked the guard while patrolling the women. 

“This morning, your grace.”

“Right now? Ah, fuck me. Um,” Paul placed his hand on his squinted forehead. “How about you? Um, Emily was it?”

“Emma, your grace. Emma Love.”

“Ah yes,  _Emma_.  You’re young and charming you’ll fit perfectly. I choose you.”

The young girl smiled from ear to ear, “oh thank you so so much, your grace. I promise you I’ll make wonderful children for you. The most perfect children in the galaxy.” 

The girl went on and on until Paul couldn’t block her words out any longer. “Yes, yes. Lovely. I’ll call for you when you’re needed. For now this guard will take you back to the castle and show you to your chambers. Until we meet again, my sweet.” Paul grabbed the girl’s hand and kissed her knuckles, causing the girl to blush profusely.

Paul and Ace stayed by the fountain and waited for the women to disburse. Once they were alone they couldn’t contain their laughter much longer. Ace was the first to burst, sending his obnoxious cackle through the air. Paul bent over and held his stomach as he belted out.

“Oh, your grace,” Ace poorly imitated the young girl with a higher pitch voice of his own, “I’ll give you wonderful children. The best of the best! I’ll make you proud!” The imitation was enough to keep Paul going. Laughing until his face hurt.

“Oh your grace, love me. I’m so desperate. I can make you happy. I’ll do anything for you. Anything to please you.” The more Ace continued, the more Paul noticed how lovely the Jendell prince was. His girl like poses really showed off his figure. Not that Ace had much of a figure. He was too thin and lanky, but the way he posed sent butterflies afloat in Paul’s stomach. He quit his laughter and made his move.

Plump lips attached to thinner lips. Embracing the sweet touch. Paul’s eyes were closed as he leaned in closer with the kiss. Ace was not into the moment one bit. His eyes were wide open as he leaned back, trying his hardest to push himself away from the Celeste prince. Eventually, the Jendell prince pushed Paul off after he realized Paul wasn’t going to break the kiss anytime soon.

“The fuck are you doing?” Ace backed up. His shocked expression caused Paul’s stomach to cramp. He hadn’t the slightest clue why he had just kissed his enemy.

“I-I’m sorry, Ace. I don’t know what came over me. Please don’t freak out over this, okay? Let’s just move on.” Paul felt sick to his stomach. Deep down he felt that the moment the two had shared bonded them closer together and that maybe the kiss would help ease their foregoing tension, but he was wrong. He was wrong to even feel that way at all.

“Don’t you ever do that again or so help me. Your head will be mounted on a spike outside of the castle.”

Paul silently nodded without a hum or anything. He wanted to run away and never be seen again, but he couldn’t. He had to face his fears.

Now that their quest was complete the two princes would return to the castle. 

Upon their arrival a messenger stormed his way to the Jendell prince, letter in hand. He flagged Ace down until the prince couldn’t avoided him any longer.

“Did you get a pink letter? Are you joining the war?” Paul sounded a bit concerned, but it was mostly an act that the Jendell prince fell for. “No, it’s marked with the Jendell marking. Which means this letter hails from my parents.”

Ace opened the letter and began to read what his mother had written to him. Once he was finished he dropped the letter to his side and stared blankly into the distance.

“Ace, what does the letter say?! Is it Vincent? Is he attacking Jendell?!” Paul shook Ace to prompt some form of response, but he failed. Ace fell to the ground below him, straight onto his knees. Paul grew more curious by the second. Eager to find out what was so traumatizing on that letter. “Ace answer me!”

“It’s worse than that, Paul. It’s about Tommy.” The dramatic pause nearly had Paul shaking.

“Lord Thayer? Is he okay? Did Vincent abduct him?”

“No, he’s gone back home to be with my sister. It would appear that she’s become pregnant and expecting soon.”

“That’s what has gotten you so shook up? Give me a break. Grow up, Ace. She’s his wife and she’s having his baby. Can you not just let him go?”

“He’s not someone I can just let go of,” Ace steadied himself up, “I care deeply for him. He’s the only person I would ever fight for. As in I’d let him control me. Am I the type who usually partakes in combat for someone else’s benefit? No. For him I would. I’d do anything for him. What would you do if Klein had to leave you and you never see him again? You’d be devastated. And don’t tell me you’re not secretly with him, because I saw you two holding hands at the wedding. How about you grow up, Paul.”

Ace shoved the letter into Paul’s chest, crumpling the document. Paul felt incredibly guilty at his choice of words. He was the last person to call someone out in this instance. 

“Ace, wait~” Paul called out to the Jendell prince. “I have a place I think you’d enjoy.”

Paul ran to his room to fetch a pair of keys located inside of his night stand. He led Ace to a room a level above his own. Once the door was unlocked and opened, Ace could view the wonderment inside. “You have an art studio?”

Paul smiled as he locked the door behind him. “I do. It’s a secret though. No one on this planet knows about my passion for art. Do you like art, Ace?”

The Jendell prince was nearly speechless. Amazed by the numerous blank, unfinished and finished canvases that lined the floors and walls. It was breathtaking. “I love art,” Ace finally managed. “I’m an artist, too, you know.” A curl on the edge of his mouth arose. “Back on Jendell I used to be a graphic designer until my parents forced me into fighting. Which of course didn’t work out for them.” The prince handled a nearby paint brush. “I haven’t touched one of these bad boys in years.”

Paul reached into Ace’s hands and removed the brush, but only to replace the item with a key. “Here. This is the spare key for this room. You may come up here whenever you please now,” Paul closed Ace’s fingers around the metal object with both of his own hands. A rare occurrence of the two genuinely smiling at one another. A true tender moment. If the tradition royal makeup weren’t in place one could see a fair shade of pink on their cheeks.

“With that said, would you like to paint with me now? Doesn’t have to be anything inspiring. Sometimes slashing paint onto a canvas is pleasuring enough.” Paul pushed Ace’s hand towards his chest and handed him the brush back. He felt empowered by the paint brush. As if it were a symbol to a decent relationship between him and the man he had no desire to be around. No desire was a bit harsh. Partially no desire sounded better.

“I’d love to,” Ace picked up the brush and sat on the stool in front of an easel. No witty remarks, just genuine happiness. Ace bent over to retrieve a blank canvas when he noticed a particular painting that caught his eye the most. Two silhouettes of what seemed to be women with one having yellow hair and the other brown. The background of the painting looked to be a downpour of a rain.

“Paul, I’ve only heard you mention your mother and sister once while we were at the memorial. Why don’t you mention them more often?”

Paul shrugged as he began painting, “nothing to mention.”

“I’ll tell you about my family if-“

“I _said_ there is _nothing_ to mention. End of discussion.”

Th two painted their hearts away for the rest of daylight. Hidden from the rest of the world. No responsibilities just playful strokes and banter. Once they heard the daily call for sleep they escaped the room and went downstairs to their chamber. Their laughter echoed the halls as they pointed out who had got paint on who. It was a beautiful moment shared by the two rivals. Perhaps it was a beginning to a friendship of some sorts. The two had two choices to choose from. One was to continue to hate each other and the other was to grow to embrace one another and accept their marriage.

Upon arrival to their room Paul had forgotten to lock the door to the art room. He informed Ace and made his way back up to the safe haven. While strolling the halls he heard a loud squeal coming from one of their guest rooms. He couldn’t quite figure out what to make of the noise. He scurried over towards the door to understand better of what was being said on the other side.

“You just can’t do this to me! After all we’ve been through, Eugie!”

The voice was familiar to Paul. It belonged to the king of Malvex, Eric Caravello.

“First, you chose that star prince over me! Me, a king of my own planet! A planet you once enjoyed visiting and now you no longer grace it with your presence. And now you’re trying to steal King Singer from me?! The audacity! How could you?” A faint muffled cry made its way towards the end of the sentence. Even interrupting Eric’s last words.

“Eric, I need a new hand. It seems my old one was not supportive of my recent marriage. I choose King Eric because he knows how to rule a planet. It wasn’t his fault his planet was destroyed, so I decided to give him another chance. Please don’t make this personal.”

“He’s a king. A full blooded king.  Not  some royal faculty member.”

“He is now. He’s already accepted my offer and will be joining me and my wife tomorrow as we depart back to Infember.”

“No! I forbid it! You’ll get what’s coming to you, Eugene Klein. You’ll see.”

Paul heard stomping creeping closer and closer. He found the nearest corner and ran behind it for his protection. The young prince glanced over the corner to notice the fox king storming out of the room.

The Malvex king was a smaller man with a bodacious figure. Paul couldn’t exactly remember what had made him king in the first place. He wasn’t a member of the original royal family. Or maybe he was a cousin. Once again, the details were not that clear. Paul did remember the day that Caravello was crowned king. Paul’s family was required to join the ceremony. Paul remembered seeing the wild foxes running through the rough terrain as the crown was placed onto the king’s head. The planet was breathtaking. Very similar to New Earth actually. Well, the original Earth from what Paul could tell from ancient pictures. The reason behind Malvex’s royal symbol was due to the abundance of foxes. The planet was meant to be like another Earth, but most of the animals brought over did not survive. The fox however, did. 

Paul quickly locked the door to the art room and hurried back to his bedroom before he could overthink anymore. The words “you chose the star prince over me” rang through his head. Were they a couple before him and Gene were? Gene had never mentioned visiting Malvex or falling head over heels for its king.

Paul opened his chamber doors to find Ace already fast asleep. The pillow barrier remained strong. Paul sighed as he undressed for bed. He crawled in on his side of the barrier. Before he joined Ace’s state he felt a force against his calve. He looked down to find Ace’s leg thrown over the barrier and the Jendellians foot touching his calve. The young prince smiled at the sight and began to slumber.

* * *

The next morning was brutal. Rain fell from the sky, flooding the ground below. Paul hadn’t seen such a large quantity of rain in awhile. Paul wasn’t allowed to leave the castle when rain was falling. The spots of water would defect his makeup and even rain was not an exception to the rule of perfect makeup.

Ace wasn’t being the same man Paul had bonded with the night before. He made multiple insults on Paul’s natural face. Spitting out vulgarities even. Paul was already feeling low from the rain and Ace wasn’t helping. 

Paul interrupted the Jendell prince during one of his snide comments. “You really are a piece of work, you know that?” Paul fluffed the feathers on his cloak.

“Me? Look who’s talking. At least I’m not a purple Big Bird.” Ace straightened his blonde wig in the corner mirror. “And yes, I know Earth’s history enough to know who that is. I’m sure you’re unaware of Sesameseed Street.”

Paul pouted. He hated when someone made fun of his ancestry. “Oh yeah? At least the star around my eye is an actual star. What the fuck are those big silver blobs around your eyes?”

Ace chuckled, bending backwards. “At least my ancestors weren’t lazy and put  _two_ stars  around their eyes.” Paul wanted rip that stupid smirk off Ace’s face.

The young prince balled his fists at his sides. He had enough games. “I thought we were getting along. I gave you a key to my art room. We bonded. Are we ever going to choose to love or to hate each other? I started to trust you, Ace. I felt you were becoming passionate towards me, but I guess I was wrong.”

Ace shot a cold stare towards the upset prince in the middle of the room. He kept his stare as he took a couple steps to the doors and held onto one of the handles, “there’s your problem. You trusted me.” As Ace went to open the door he was startled as someone had already beaten him to it. A young messenger boy.

“Um, pardon me, your grace. I I have a letter for Prince Eisen.” The young boy held up a pink letter. Each person in the room knew exactly what this meant. Paul had been chosen to fight against the Vinnie Vincent Invasion. 

“Thanks, kid,” Ace closed the door in the kids face while staring down at the colored paper in his hands. He turned to face Paul who was in deep shock. He looked as if his heart had stopped breathing and his brain seized functioning. Ace swallowed and opened the letter revealing the text inside.

_Prince Stanley Eisen,_

_You have the been chosen to defend your planet, Celeste. It is a great honor to have been chosen. Please don’t forget this as you train and ride into battle. You will take the following oath this coming Monday:_

_“Loneliness will not haunt me as I join forces with my fellow man. I will sacrifice my life for the greater good. I take this oath and give my life. Under the stars”_

Training will begin shortly after.

Sincerely, the royal council.

The Jendell prince glanced back up to find Paul staring blankly at him. Breathing unsteady and balance weakening. Ace dropped the letter to be catch Paul as he fell to the floor.

“You’re alright, you’re alright~” Ace cooed into Paul’s ear, but all Paul could hear was a muffled voice. His vision blurred as his breathing increased. He wasn’t inhaling enough oxygen. 

Ace grabbed Paul’s face, smearing white paint onto his palms. His grip was strong as he tried to calm the frantic prince. “Hey! Hey! It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here for you, okay? I’ll train you. I’m the best in the galaxy, damnit. You cant beat that. You’re going to be fine. You’ll get through this.”

Paul stared into the Jendell prince’s eyes. He tried to comprehend the words coming from the opposite man’s mouth, but it was difficult. Ace began chanting a tune in the Stars’ language. The tune was used as a lullaby for young Jendell tykes and it seemed to be working on Paul as well. After a few verses the Celeste prince calmed down and regained his regular mental state.

“Ace! I can’t fight! I barely know how to shoot my protection gun! How the hell will I be able to fight Vincent’s army?!”

The Jendell prince smirked and assumed his cocky attitude. “I’ll train you, Paul. Don’t worry. I’m the best of the best. Everyone knows that.”

“But Ace, I don’t want to fight. I want to be a painter. I want to live with the townsfolk and create art for them. I never wanted this life. I need out.”

“Nonsense. You’re a true born fighter, Paul. I’ll help you and then after the war let’s run off. We can be artists together and make our way through life selling our art. Does that sound good?”

The Celeste prince didn’t have much of a choice here. He knew he would have to fight. Or he could jump off his balcony. The promise Ace had made seemed like heaven. He knew Ace was the best in the galaxy. He was a rebel fighter after all. Therefore, Paul chose to fight. If there was a promise of becoming a true artist after the war then he would gladly take it. It was his dream. So here he was again, trusting Ace once more.

“Fine. You can train me and afterwards I’m giving up my royal title.”

The two shook on the deal and Ace left to discuss his plans with the commander of the army. Paul reapplied his makeup. His heavy eyes staring back at him in his mirror as he smeared the white liquid on his cheeks.

A knock came at his doors as he was on his way to the balcony. “Prince Stanley, King Klein is requesting entrance to your chamber. May he join you?”

“Yes! Thank you!” Paul continued to make his way to the balcony. When Gene entered Paul had his elbows rested on the ledge, staring out onto the capital through drops of rain. Watching as people received their pink letter, wives crying with their husbands. Children confused.

Gene placed his hand on Paul’s shoulder and watched with the young prince.

“It’s raining. Tears are falling, Gene.” Paul broke the silence as he continue to watch his people.

“I heard the news. You and I can ride into battle together. I’ll protect you. No matter how much training Prince Frehley will give you, I’ll be there for you. Look at it this way,” Gene paused for a moment before patting Paul’s shoulder. “You can now avenge Juliana. Kill the son of a bitch who murdered her in her own home.”

Paul jerked his shoulder back and turned to face the demon king. “Gene, what business has brought you to my chambers? I surely hope it is not to discuss my family.”

Gene took the hint and backed up. Paul was defensive when it came talk about his sister or his mother. It was as if he had put up a wall anytime they were mentioned. 

“Actually, I need to speak with you about the war, Paul. Our neutral friends on Malvex have made their first move since the history of their existence. They have joined forces with Voldir. Cusano now has extra forces.”

Paul blinked a few times letting the information he had received soak in.

“Oh dear. May the stars above us show mercy on our souls.”


	3. I’m a Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view into Vinnie’s past. Revealing how such a sweet young boy could turn into such a evil dictator. King Caravello feels as if he might have made the wrong choice by siding with such an evil force. Once Vinnie’s plans are revealed there is no going back. Life as all know it may be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me awhile to write because I have been soooo busy. So sorry. It’s also just okay because I made Vinnie pretty evil and I don’t think anyone’s gonna care too much for that lol. Please let me know what I need to fix for the next chapter. Thanks!  
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT think anything bad of Vinnie Vincent. This is just how he is in my story.

The pacing was becoming unbearable for the soldiers in front row. Watching as Vinnie stormed the ground in front of his throne. Sand and dirt wearing thin, clouds of dust following his heels. He had been waiting for King Caravello for some time now. Waiting to discuss their plans on attacking Jendell.

“Where in the hell is that little fox king?! He promised he’d be here by noon and it’s now,” Vinnie paused to look at his stolen watch, “ 12:47 !”

“Do you wish for us to kill him when he arrives, sir?”

“No, no. Not yet anyways. I’ll see what he has to offer first. Then you may kill him.” Vinnie motioned his hand as he sat onto his throne. A throne that had been built to resemble a pyramid of Earth’s Egypt.

Voldir was extremely different than any of the other planets that were capable of human habitation. The planet was covered mainly with deserts. A couple of forests claimed certain areas of land, enough to produce a fair amount of oxygen to the inhabitants, but it was rare to find them. However, the area where the throne had been built had a larger forest directly behind the castle that contained the throne. Earth’s fleers knew what they were doing when they arrived. 

Because of the small amount of trees producing oxygen, most of Voldir’s population lived near the capital. There were not enough huts built for the townsfolk, so many tents lined around the castle. If someone couldn’t buy a tent or find a place to put one, they were homeless. To ensure that the homeless didn’t over populate Vinnie would simply execute them to end their suffering. 

Technology advancement was brutal on Voldir. Due to the planets sandy terrain, resources were scarce when it came down to machinery. If it weren’t for a spaceship accidentally landing on Voldir they wouldn’t have had one to begin with. Once Vinnie claimed the vessel he knew exactly what to do with it. It wasn’t until then when he began to destroy or capture planets. In fact, Vinnie was never a terrible boy.

* * *

As a child Vinnie would stroll through the streets of Voldir with his friends. They laughed and played from when the sun came up to when it went down. He was a happy child. His parents raised him to be that way. “Treat people with kindness, Vin. Never forget who you are,” they would tell him. And he never did. Until he got older that is.

Vinnie was around the age of 10 when he first met the love of his life. The crowning of King Peter Criscuola. Peter wasn’t much older than him when the previous king of Felaana had passed on. Vinnie felt awful to see a boy near his age become king. At the time Vinnie thought that meant that Peter couldn’t play with his friends anymore. Young and innocent the boy was.

Of course any time a man is crowned king every royal family must attend; therefore, Vinnie and his parents left Voldir and traveled on to Felaana with a spaceship courtesy of the foreign planet. Felaana was much different than Voldir. The planet was covered in trees. Trees so tall they were practically touching the stars. The young Vinnie was amazed. He never knew trees could be that tall. The only trees he knew were small and dull due to the lack of rainfall. 

And then there she was. Sat directly across the aisle leading to the castle. She was gorgeous. Long strands of brown hair wrapped around her shoulders with a small tiara on top. A small slightly upright nose and plump lips. Her skin was golden compared to her  deep purple gown . Princess Juliana was marvelous.

Juliana was a couple years older than Vinnie. While he was 10 she was 12. Neither of them had any intentions of falling in love with one another. In fact, Princess Juliana had never even heard of Voldir let alone their prince. Fate had destined them to meet on this very day of the crowing of King Peter Criscuola.

Once the ceremony had ended all the royal children had been dismissed to partake in activities with one another while their parents conversed. Perfect time for Vinnie to introduce himself to the pretty girl.

Little Vinnie made his way over to the chatting Celeste princess. It wasn’t that he was in love with her. He was a little boy. He didn’t even know what love was! But there was something else about her that fascinated him. He stepped up to the princess’s back and tapped on her shoulder. 

The hard pressings from Vinnie’s fingertip caused the young girl to swing around. She wasn’t rude, however, but gentle and sweet. Juliana’s smile lit up as she faced the little prince. 

“Oh, you scared me little prince! What can I help you with?”

“I like your dress,” Vinnie spoke back. The sweet innocence of a child ran through his tone. Truth be known that Princess Juliana always wore the most fabulous dresses. Collars that extended to shape her face, bell sleeves that slid down her hands, and long trains that passed her shadow. Marvelous they were. Even as a child her parents dressed her this way.

“Thank you! I deeply appreciate your kindness.” Even at a young age, Princess Juliana was a saint. She was much like Princess Nancy Frehley. Always caring for others and wanting to make sure her people were well taken care of. Her mother and father taught her manners when she was still potty training and they stuck much more with her than her brother. 

“I, um, also like your tiara. We don’t have anything fancy like that on Voldir.” Vinnie wasn’t bluffing. The lack of technology also meant lack of funds. Voldir was a poor planet. Vinnie’s ancestors never quite knew how to invest their money. Always blowing the cash on unimportant personal items. Never properly investing into the economy; thus, the economy never took off. Of course Vinnie had nice clothes and didn’t appear to be a bum. It wasn’t as if he was a prince who wore rags, but his clothes were more of a regular attire that a townsfolk on any other planet would wear. 

The saddened statement made Princess Juliana frown. “You, you don’t? Aren’t you a prince, my dear?”

Vinnie nodded in response. He looked down at the ground, embarrassed he had said anything at all.

“Here,” Juliana reached into her pocket and pulled out a smaller communicator. “It’s not much, but I figure it’s something.” She handed the small piece of technology to the young boy. “If you need to talk to anyone or simply just in the mood for a chat, please feel free to reach me!”

“Juliana!” King Eisen yelled from a distant.

Princess Juliana turned around in fear and then back at the boy. “Oh, no! I must go. Please don’t forget, okay?” The princess blasted off towards her father.

“I didn’t get your name!” Vinnie shouted towards the dashing beauty.

“Juliana Eisen!” The sweet princess giggled as she made her way to her father.

This is how it all began.

Years went by as the two total opposites began to form a relationship. A deep relationship beyond their understanding. What started out as simple chats turned into night long banters. As the two grew closer they began to share more than just words with one another. Eventually, Juliana learned how to sneak off to Voldir. Against her father's wishes of course. She would always gather up many of her used up and battered dresses and inform the king that she would be traveling across the galaxy to distribute the garments to the needy. Blinded, her father would allow her to fly off on these trips. Unknowing that she was really flying off to Voldir to give Vinnie her worn clothing.

Vinnie would enjoy Juliana's visits. He didn't have much entertainment on his planet. In fact, the prince didn't have much of anything. His face would glow at the sight of the princess's dresses. Although Vinnie knew that they were women's clothes, he didn't care. They were much better than the rags he was covered in.

The dresses weren't the only thing that brightened the young man's face. By this point in his life he had fallen in love with the sweet princess who had once shown in an act of kindness years before. History be told that no one helped Voldir out. All the other planets knew of the lack of technology advancement on the planet, but turned the other way. In fact, no one even contacted the Voldirian people. Unless it was time for a royal event in which every royal family in the galaxy had to attend. 

Now a teenager, Vinnie never forgot the act of kindness. He held it close to him. Without that communicator he never would have grown close to the love of his life.They talked every day for hours and hours on end. Growing closer and closer, eventually forming a relationship.

Juliana taught Vinnie many things. How to act proper, how to make his own clothes, how to dance, how to sing, and most important: how to love. In return, Vinnie taught Juliana how to play guitar, how to perform actual magic tricks, and numerous pranks. The two were a match made in Heaven. Or at least that’s how they felt. Others not so much.

Vinnie’s parents enjoyed the young princesses company. They thought very highly of her considering she would help their planet out with each visit. They had no reason to despise her. She was a joy in their lives. Little did they know that Juliana was coming to their planet in secrecy, against her fathers wishes. They learned quickly when they happened to come across Vinnie’s communicator gifted to him by his wonderful girlfriend.

They wanted to personally thank Juliana’s parents for raising such a wonderful young lady. When they contacted the king and queen of Celeste they were surprised. Surprised to find out that the young princess was keeping her visits under cover. When King and Queen Eisen heard of their daughters appearances at Voldir they forbid her from visiting the planet again. Each time she left Celeste she was forced to have a guard by her side to escort her wherever her charity work led her. 

Vinnie lost all contact with his love. He missed her terribly. He kept wearing her dresses and even grew his hair out. He thought Julianna was absolutely stunning and if she could look that way, then why couldn’t he? 

The longer he was without her, the more hatred he grew towards the universe. By the time Vinnie was 17 his parents grew ill from a very curable disease. Unfortunately, Voldir did not have the resources necessary to cure it’s king and queen. Vinnie tried his best to communicate with the other worlds using his gifted communicator. No one answered.

Not long after the disease took effect did the king and queen of Voldir perish, painfully. Vinnie watched as his parents suffered. He tried his best to take care of them. Feed them, bathe them, and dress them. Actions a child should not have to do for their young parents. 

On the day of their death, Vinnie’s grieving was interrupted by his father’s hand. Only half an hour had passed when Vinnie was crowned king in front of his people. Hundreds of people gathered, mourning the loss of their rulers, to watch as the young prince assumed his parent’s duties.

The young king stood as straight as a board as he was sworn in as the leader of his people. Makeup placed perfectly on his face, no tear marks in sight. A long, purple velvet dress caressed his body. 

The crowd cheered as the hand of the king spoke the final words indicating Vinnie was officially their king. “And now a speech from our new king. Long live King Vincent Cusano!”

“Long live King Vincent Cusano!” The crowd shouted as they cheered on. The sound of clapping had turned rather thunderous. Cries were no longer existent as Vinnie walked up the stage to make his speech. He looked around at his people. And only found  his  people. No royal member was in sight. From any planet.

Rage grew deep down in the young king’s belly. Knots formed and strained tighter and tighter as he searched, finding no royals. He nibbled at his lip, waiting to speak until the crowd became silent. He didn’t have a microphone or fancy televisions across the town for people to hear his message. Therefore, he had to use his natural voice for the world to hear.

Once the crowd had settled Vinnie cleared his throat, “My fellow Voldirians, it is a sad day to see such wonderful parents and rulers succumb to such a small illness. Their reign was kind and gentle and they will always have a place in our hearts.”

Small cries began to break out as Vinnie and his people banged their chest with their fist where their heart was located. “Now, things are different. I am now your ruler. As your ruler, I promise to protect you. I promise to help you grow. I promise I will do  _whatever it takes_ to make Voldir a great place to live. Together, let’s make Voldir great!”

The crowd cheered as Vinnie smiled and waved, stepping back towards the small castle in which he lived in. Once he was inside he knew what he needed to do. He stormed to his chamber, knocking every door against the wall. Booming bangs echoed in the hallways as stomps grew closer to the chamber. Once inside he slammed his door and placed a steel bar to make sure no one could enter.

Vinnie plopped on his bed and grabbed his communicator he kept under his feathered pillow. Luckily, the piece of technology was so far advanced that it had not withered in all these years. Without hesitation he knew who he would contact, Princess Juliana.

As he waited for the call his anger slowly slipped away as anxiety engulfed it. Vinnie’s hands shook vigorously as they began to sweat. The sensation of nausea near overwhelmed him as Juliana’s imaged popped up above the communicator.

“Greetings, Princess. Long time no see,” Vinnie smiled at her, expecting the same reaction. He was such a young fool.

“Vinnie,” Juliana whispered and looked around, “why are you calling me?”

Still not getting the hint, Vinnie kept his smile. “I didn’t see you out in the crowd today. I wanted to call and make sure you were okay.”

“Crowd today? Why would I be in the crowd?”

The smile slightly fell as an eyebrow wiggled its way upward, “for my ceremony of course. You _did_ know about my ceremony,  _didn’t_ you?”

“No, no I didn’t.” A loud voice vaguely made its way through the communicator. “Juliana! Come here this instance!” It was King Eisen, no doubt in that. Juliana cleared he throat and informed her father she would be right there immediately. Looking back at Vinnie she began to ready herself to end the conversation, “look Vinnie, I can’t talk to you ever again. Remember? I’m glad you’re king now. Good luck.”

And then she was gone. Vinnie lay there, in disbelief on how the princess reacted. Rage stormed over him again. He gripped the communicator as hard as he could and flung the device against the wall, shattering it into pieces. Once the initial anger wore off he had realized what he had done.

The boy king ran over to the rubbish scattered on the floor, “no, no, no!” he cried as he tried his best to salvage the device. But it was no use. The communicator gifted to him many years ago was now gone, destroyed in anger. 

As Vinnie frantically lost control over his recent action, a loud knock came upon his door. “King Vincent, your presence is requested in the throne room. It is time to assume your kingly duties as your father once did. You must come out here immediately.”

Without missing a beat, Vinnie gathered himself up, slid the bar back and opened the door. “I’m ready,” he proclaimed as he made his way to the throne room nonchalantly. It was as if nothing had happened moments before.

Once in the throne room he had multiple citizens lined up, in need of asking the king for favors. Vinnie waved his hand each time while he kept his head propped up by his other hand. He looked as if he was bored, not caring of what anyone had to say. His father’s hand, who was now his hand, grew impatient at the young king’s acts. After the last citizen had left, the hand’s silence was no more. He stepped in front of Vinnie, baffled at what he had seen.

“King Vincent, that is no way to treat your people. I know this was rather sudden and you did not have these responsibilities before, but now you do. Please treat them respectively. Your parents never would have presented themselves the way you do now. They were too well mannered to do so. Please, for future reference, take after them. They were the greatest rulers that Voldir has ever had.”

Vinnie blew off the advice, not caring what the man had to say. Instead, he changed the subject. “I have a plan.”

“A-a plan?” The hand was not expecting Vinnie’s words, but went with what was said. “A plan for what?”

Vinnie jumped off the throne and began to walk around the small room, hands intertwined behind his back. “Our people have suffered long enough. They do not deserve to be treated with such little respect. We deserve to thrive! We deserve to be treated as equals!” He stopped and turned towards his hand, “did you not notice the absence of the royals in the crowd today? None. Zilch.”

“I did not, your grace. I was well focused on your transition to king.”

“I know you were, and thank you for that, but it is a code. A well known code across the galaxy that  any time  a royal event occurs, especially the crowning of a king, that every royal member from any planet must attend the event. A code!”

The anger in his voice caused certain words to escalate higher than others, scaring almost everyone in the room.

“I know, your grace, but perhaps word did not get across to the other planets. We don’t really have a way to communicate with others that well and-“

“Exactly! We have no way to communicate with others like the others do. And that does need to change, but you know as well as I do that we sent numerous letters via our vanexias and no one wanted to help out with your king and queen. Who, may I remind you, died from bacteria! Easily curable on other planets, but they turned their eye on us!”

“Now, King Vincent, some of our birds did not make it back. You don’t know that-“

“Oh, I know. I know that they didn’t care to send any word back to us and more than likely killed our vanexias! Why are you not outraged by this? You, just as well as me, had to watch our king and queen die. Die because no other planet respects us. But I’m going to make them respect us. Starting now.”

Vinnie inched up closer to the man questioning him, “I’m going to invade all of these worthless planets. I’m going to tare them limb from limb until they feel the pain I felt as I watched my mother and father die! Die because of their arrogance! And I’m going to burn down their houses and poison every last one of their loved ones until there is no one left. And I’m going to start with Celeste. That no good, rotten excuse for a planet. They’ll see, they will ALL see! See that we are no laughing excuse of a planet and then they will treat us with respect!”

The man shook as Vinnie practically yelled in his face. He stepped back in fear. He stepped back towards the open door of the room leading out of the castle. “Vincent, what has gotten over you?! This is not the sweet boy that we all know and love. I-I forbid you to act this way! I am running to your council and informing them on your actions! You will be stripped of your title and thrown into the dungeon until you can find yourself again!”

“Oh no you won’t,” Vinnie motioned at his guards. “Kill him!”

All three men threw their glaives into the mans back, piercing his left shoulder, right lung and lower spine. The man fell to the ground, soft groans escaping his mouth as well as bubbled blood. Vinnie marched his way over to the man and yanked his head up by his hair, “you should have complied with me and you could have had it all, but now you’ll get to be with those precious rulers you care so much for.” Vinnie released his grip from the man and pridefully made his way back to the throne. Once seated, he plopped his chin on this hand once more and a grin slowly crept across his face. “Now bring me my council.”

Luckily for Vinnie it didn’t take long for a spacecraft to mistakenly land on his planet. A Jendellian spacecraft to be precise. Vinnie and his guards made their way towards the elvish man, greeting him and welcoming him to Voldir. The two engaged in a deep conversation and revealed that they both equally hated Celeste and the people who lived there. Vinnie struck a deal with the man. He would provide the Jendellian a vile of poison to be placed into a cup of wine for King Eisen. The Jendellian agreed to such terms and knew exactly how to get it there without being caught.

Vinnie instructed the man to do his bidding and while the Jendellian was poisoning the king that numerous other Jendellian’s should visit Voldir in their spacecrafts and he would give them more poison to distribute across Celeste. A nice easy method to take care of the problem. The elvish man agreed to the terms and took the vile of poison to Celeste. As he did so numerous Jendellian spacecrafts landed onto Voldir, at least 30 spacecrafts.

The evil in Vinnie grew as he watched the fleet arrive and land on the desert terrain. The young king rounded up all of his guardsmen to accompany him as he greeted his guest. And he sure did give them a warm welcoming. The young king commanded his guards to slaughter each and every Jendellian on those spacecrafts. And they did as they were told. Now, Vinnie had his spacecrafts to carry over his army.

After Vinnie had killed his hand and his council he began to form an army. He informed his people that the army was to accompany him in their journey to gain respect from other planets. He knew exactly how to con his race into thinking this was all for the greater good of their planet. No one had the slightest idea that this was all for revenge. Instead, they happily agreed to offer their lives to enhance Voldir and make it a great planet to live on.

Word had gotten back to Vinnie that Queen Eisen had been poisoned by mistake. While he was a bit disappointed by the news, he also rejoiced. A royal Eisen had been killed thanks to his doing. He could just imagine how heartbroken not only the people of Celeste were, but how heartbroken Juliana was. If only she had been there for him when he needed her, perhaps the circumstances would be different.

Vinnie began to train his army even stronger as he prepared for their attack on Celeste. He sent a few soldiers here and there to acquire weapons and other goods from other planets to build his empire. He was even able to steal more spacecrafts. At this point, he had over 50 and was more than ready to attack.

He armed his soldiers with laser guns, courtesy of Kalea in which later on he would destroy, shields from Quelna, yet another planet he would destroy and armor custom made from parts he scavenged all over the galaxy. They crammed into their spacecrafts and headed straight for Celeste; thus, starting the Great War.

It was not in his intentions to kill the princess. He merely wanted to humiliate her in front of her people. Vinnie forced King Eisen to sit on his throne as he grabbed up the Celeste king’s daughter and stripped her down to her undergarments. She cried out for Vinnie to stop, but he ignored her crying pleas. In fact, the more and more he glanced at her he forgot just how beautiful she was. Her pale skin glowed in the light tuning in from the stained glass near the ceiling of the Hall of Stars. He couldn’t resist her and then it happened. He bent the princess over and began to fornicate her against her wishes.

Forgetting his strength he gained through training alongside his army, he grabbed onto her long locks of brown and pulled her head back as hard as he possibly could. A loud crack escaped her body and shook the room. Without realizing what he had done, Vinnie decimated the girl he once loved. He stopped what he was doing to look down at the girl below him. He let go of her hair and watched as her head fell harshly, dangling. Everyone watched as Vinnie truly realized what he had done. The king stepped back in horror as Juliana’s body fell to the ground. 

“J-Juliana? Juliana?!” King Eisen cried out, jolting up to run to his daughter. The armed forces around him held up their guns to ensure the Celeste king staid in place.

Vinnie lowered his gown and fell to his knees. He picked the princess up in his arms and held her close to his chest. “What, what have I done to you?” He cried softly that no one else could hear. He gently ran the back of his index finger against Juliana’s cheek, wiping off the remainder of makeup she had worn that morning.

He glanced into her lifeless eyes, remembering their time together. Remembering how she was his best friend and then his lover. Remembering how she was the first foreigner to show him kindness. And now she was dead. Because of him.

The Voldir king gently laid her body back down on the cold stone below, a tear falling onto her nose as he did so. The king arose and commanded his men to flee the damaged planet and take the prisoners with them. “Leave King Eisen behind. Let’s make him suffer as much as I did,” were Vinnie’s last words as he strolled out of the property. 

Acting once more on anger, Vinnie forced his Celeste prisoners to join his army and invade Kalea led by King Kulick and Quelna led by King Singer. He would succeed and destroy both planets. Now, the entire galaxy feared him and he was proud. Proud to have finally stood up to the oppressors around him.

* * *

Now, here he was waiting to conjure a plan with King Caravello. The fox king had contacted him, wanting to join forces after his falling through with King Klein. 

“Sir, your subject has arrived,” a guardsman announced as he led King Caravello into the throne room.

“Um, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord Cusano.” The fox king’s shaking voice indicated he was incredibly nervous at the sight of the dictator. “My apologies for being late, I had matters to attend to on Malvex before I was able to fly out here.”

“That’s quite alright,” Vinnie lied in such a threatening tone. “And please, call me Vinnie now that you and I will be partners.”

The fox king smiled and extended his arm for a handshake, “pleased to be in your presence, Vinnie. Please call me Eric.”

Vinnie glanced down at the hand in front of him and rolled his eyes with tremendous sass. He began to stroll around Eric like a shark waiting to attack. “Eric, I must say I’m shocked of your alliance,” Vinnie rubbed his finger on the dusty wall. He began rolling the dust around between his index finger and thumb, “considering you’ve housed two king’s that I’ve dethroned. Well, dethroned to say the least.”

Eric swallowed harshly, hurting his throat in the process. “I’m tired of being pushed around! No one respects me. I’m just known as the weakling that never wants to fight. Malvex is known to never side with another planet, it’s not just me! But King Klein, I mean uh, someone informed me that I am a coward and that I will never amount to anything if I stay neutral. Well, here I am, making my move and siding with the stronger power. A power I believe in.”

Vinnie smirked and made his way to the frustrated king in the middle of the room. He cupped Eric’s chin, still smirking. “Oh, you foolish boy. I was like you once. Tired of everyone walking over me,” he let his hand drop and so did his smirk. “And now look at me! I am a conqueror! I have destroyed two planets and nearly a third! I am a ruler, a dictator, a man of power! People fear me, Eric. And they will you, too, once you join forces with me. You’ve made the right decision coming to me. You and I will show the others they can’t mock us forever.”

An evil laugh tumbled through the room. The guardsmen joined in on the roar. Eric looked around, feeling a bit pressured, and tried his hardest to duplicate the devilish cackle before him. He failed miserably, but it was worth a try.

Soon everyone had finished and the room became quiet once more. 

“Eric, would you like me to show you around?” The fox king nodded and followed Vinnie around the castle, along with the guardsmen. 

They journeyed through the town as Vinnie chatted away, exposing the history of Voldir and why people decided to settle there in the first place. Eric still couldn’t quite understand why anyone would want to live on a desert like planet, but he pretended he understood and agreed with the reasonings. 

They ventured on to the small tents and huts in which the Voldirians lived. Each person who spotted the two walking politely greeted them and each and everyone one chanted, “long may Lord Cusano live!”

“See? You could have that,” Vinnie placed an arm around Eric and poked at his chest, “People chanting over you, believing in you, respecting you.”

Eric shrugged, “but my people love me now. I want other people to love me like that.”

Vinnie sighed, “Fox King, you’re not understanding. Love and respect are two different things. Your people love you, yes? But do you think they would  _die_ for you? Do you think they would follow you into battle? Do you think they would stand for what you believe in? You don’t want their love, sweet boy, you want their respect.”

“Currently, I don’t think they’re going to like my decision in following you. I already had to let Bruce and Eric go. I don’t know where they went, but apparently they didn’t love me or respect me enough to understand my choice,” Eric sighed. “How did you get them to respect you like that?”

Vinnie was smug, proud as can be. “Simple. I gave them what they wanted. They wanted to be on top of the galaxy and I made that happen. I told them I would lead them to greatness, and I did. That’s what you need to do, sweet boy. You need to go back home and inform your people that you are leading them to greatness and making their lives better.”

“I thought I was doing a good job and that their lives were already wonderful as is. Do you think they’d truly stand behind me if I told them I’d be making their lives better?”

“Of course they would! Everyone wants a better life, do they not? And you are doing a fantastic job, but people will always want better opportunities in life.”

Eric nodded. He was starting to understand how Vinnie was able to become such a strong leader. Maybe Vinnie was right, but there was a small part of Eric that still told him that this was all wrong. That Vinnie destroyed planets and killed millions of people to get where he was. No, this wasn’t right at all.

“How do you live knowing that you killed all of those people?” Eric stared deeply into Vinnie’s eyes. The look of innocence was strong.

Vinnie’s lips curled. He fought back his anger by simply putting on a fake smile. “Eric, they tried to force my people down. They tried to ignore us and let us die out. That wasn’t very nice of them, was it? Their deaths mean that there are less people out there that are trying to destroy my people. I don’t want my people to be pushed around in a such a way. Does that make sense?”

The confused fox king was still battling himself inside. What Vinnie was saying made sense in a way, but was also extremely morally wrong.

“Here, I can see you are still struggling with this. Let me show you something,” Vinnie grabbed Eric’s hand and strolled along with him until they reached the cemetery alongside the castle. 

Two giant crosses in the shape of Voldir’s royal makeup design stood side by side. “These are my parent’s graves, Eric.”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand why you’ve taken me here.”

“Because of people like the people I’ve killed, my parents had a premature death. You see we tried reaching out to planets all over the galaxy, including your planet King Caravello, but no one answered us. All we were looking for was the cure to my parent’s illness. We knew other planets had the resources we could us to heal them, but no one agreed to help us. Because of everyone’s arrogance, my parents died from something that they shouldn’t have.” A forced tear ran down Vinnie’s cheek. He turned to face the king beside him, noticing that Eric had multiple tears flowing from his eyes.

“I didn’t want anyone to think we had sided with your planet, so I took your bird and gave it to our butcher,” Eric cried out. “I was young and stupid. I should’ve helped you. I didn’t even let my hand read me the letter attached to the vanexia’s foot. He informed me it came from another planet and I told him to burn it and have the vanexia cooked for dinner. I’m so sorry, Vinnie. I could have saved their lives, but I was too ignorant.” 

Vinnie turned his head to face the opposite direction and bit his lip. He wanted nothing more than to kill the sobbing king next to him. How dare he cry over something he could have prevented, Vinnie thought. And he cooked their precious bird. Just as Vinnie was nearly ready to snap Eric’s neck he heard someone running towards them from behind.

Eric was in too deep to look at what Vinnie discovered was a messenger.

“Lord Cusano,” the man kneeled in front of his ruler, “permission to tell you news, sir?”

“Permission granted,” Vinnie snarled, “Now stand before your ruler.”

The messenger stood as commanded and cleared his throat, “it’s Paul Frehley, sir. He’s currently visible on your communicator, sir. He said his message is urgent. It’s about your plans, sir.”

Eric stopped his sniffling sobs the moment he heard Paul Frehley’s names mentioned. “Wait, Paul Frehley? You mean the Jendellian prince who was forced to marry Prince Stanley Eisen?”

Finally, Eric’s conscious overcame his revenge against Eugene Klein. “He’s a Jendellian and you’re supposed to be planning an invasion against Jendell! But if you’re talking to him about plans, that means that you two are allies and,” he paused, “you’re not really going to attack Jendell are you?”

Eric began freaking out. It was all making sense now, “this is a trap isn’t it? I’ve got to warn the others! I’ve been a fool! Why did I come here? Because of a breakup? I need to hurry!”

The fox king sprinted towards the direction of his spacecraft. Vinnie sighed as he watched the dumb man try his best to run away. “Wound him,” he commanded.

The guardsmen did as told and one of them shot their laser gun, hitting Eric right calf. The frantic king fell to the sand, grabbing at his injured leg. The laser went straight through his tibia, causing him to no longer be able to use his right leg. He sat there in agonizing pain as the evil ruler approached him. 

“Tell that dumb elf I’ll be with him momentarily. Whatever he feels is urgent can wait,” Vinnie directed the messenger. Once his orders had been spoken he glanced down at the wounded fox king on the ground. He kicked Eric’s side, directly impacting his rib cage. He rejoiced i seeing the fox king in pain.

“Gather as many men as you think necessary to invade Malvex. We’ll be needing as many resources and prisoners you can get,” Vinnie commanded a guardsmen. He bent over and smirked, “you know, Eric, we could have done this the easy way. You could have sided with me, took control over your people and they willingly could have joined you and me. Together we could have easily taken over the galaxy, but you had to ruin that by having a guilty conscience. Now, your people are going to suffer because you couldn’t make the right decision. Tsk tsk.”

Vinnie stood up and began to walk away. He turned his head to the side and chuckled, “all because you felt bad for someone who screwed you over. You are a weakling, Caravello.” Vinnie walked towards the castle. “Throw the prisoner into the dungeon! Let’s make him suffer for as long as he lives”

Once inside the castle, Vinnie went straight to his chamber where his new communicator, that he had stolen, was located. He was able to reach the Jendellian prince as soon as possible.

The elvish prince displayed above the communicator. “What took you so long? I’ve got obligations, you know. I don’t appreciate being put off.”

Vinnie chuckled, amused. “Speak to me that way again and I will end you, you little bastard. Now tell me what is so urgent?”

Ace swallowed nervously, knowing Vinnie was not lying. “Everything is in place. The girl is here and as we currently speak Prince Eisen is ‘mating’ with her. He’s also been selected to fight alongside the army.”

“Good, good. Seems everything is going to plan.”

“And you promise you’ll have your guys out of there when they arrive?”

“Hey, Space Ace, we’re going to need some of them there. Are you not intelligent enough to figure that out?”

“You know what I meant! Anyways,” Ace began to trail off and mutter something under his breath that he didn’t purposely want Vinnie to hear.

“Spit it out, you deplorable elf!”

Ace closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “ There might be a true heir.”

Vinnie raised an eyebrow, “Might be? What do you mean by ‘might be’? There either is or isn’t! Which one is it?”

“Well I’ve heard rumors of one from small chit chat, but I don’t think he’s aware of it yet.”

“You make sure there isn’t one. Do you understand? May I remind you I know of Thomas Thayer’s whereabouts? You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your bother-in-law, would you?”

The Jendellian prince sighed. Vinnie knew of their relationship and used it against him. “Fine, I’ll try to find out for sure and try to eliminate the target if so.”

“Sounds like a plan. Don’t disappoint me, Frehley.” Vinnie was about to sign off when he felt he should mention one more thing to his spy, “and please remove the blonde wig you have on. You look ridiculous.”

One hateful look from Ace was all Vinnie saw when he shut his communicator off, ending the call. 

“Lord Cusano, your prisoner is in the dungeon,” called out a voice from the other side of the door.

“Good,” Vinnie growled. He made his way to the door and down to the dungeon which was located in the very bottom of the castle. The castle was small so there was only one room for the dungeon. The dungeon was for for only one person at a time, although Vinnie would cram many into the small, dim lit room. As he approached the dungeon he was able to view King Caravello shackled to the wall by his left ankle. The others who had been recently kept still remained to the wall as corpses.

It was only Vinnie, Eric and two guardsmen in the area. “Leave us,” commanded the Voldirians ruler. Once the guards left the room Vinnie turned his attention to Eric.

“Just kill me already,” Eric cried. “I know your secret. Why would you want me alive?”

Vinnie responded with a deep cackle. “It’s so much more fun this way! Man, you are truly foolish, Fox King. Why would I end your suffering when I can watch you day after day in agonizing pain? Like the way I watched my parents. Day, after day, in extreme agonizing pain!” The shout echoed against the walls causing Eric to lift his head.

“I was a boy! Forced to be king because there was no one else in line! My cousins had both died and I was the only one left! I didn’t know how to rule! I was just a boy!” 

“And so was I!” Vinnie placed his body against the bars dividing him and his prisoner. “So was I...” Vinnie walked away. “I was 17 and king of an entire planet because no one cared enough to save my parents. The king and queen of one of the planets in their solar system. They didn’t care.” He turned back around to face Eric.

“So I broke.” He paused. “I was a boy like you, didn’t know how to rule, forced into it, and so on. I was filled with anger whereas you weren’t and I grabbed ahold of that anger and rode it. Rode it and became one with it. Now here I am, on the better side of these bars.”

“You could have ruled in their footsteps. You had a choice to be a better king than your father, but instead you choice to be a dictator! I had anger, too, believe it or not. But I didn’t decide to act upon it! I may be a weakling, Cusano, but you’re a coward hiding behind all of that anger.”

Laughter filled the room, “you? Full of anger? Blasphemy! You couldn’t hurt a fly! You’re just a sweet little fox king who got his heartbroken because his big, bad boyfriend fell in love with someone else. So, you came to me wanting help. And I’ll tell you something little fox king,” Vinnie knelt down to Eric’s level, “I’ll help you out by crushing the life out of your demon king boyfriend’s body!”

“No, don’t!” Eric cried out. “I’ve changed my mind! Please don’t hurt him! Please!”

“Oh, my plan is to not hurt him, but kill him! Him and that sorry excuse of a prince, Stanley Eisen! And I’ll throw in another one for you,” Vinnie grinned, “I’ll even make sure that the Demon Queen Cherilyn is killed too!”

“You’re a monster!”

“I am a survivor! I destroy those who wish to destroy me!”

The room grew quiet besides the soft crying noises coming from Eric. 

“It is quite unfortunate that you found out my plans, Eric. I wish you hadn’t decided against them. We could have ruled together and shown the universe how powerful we are. I guess you’re not worthy enough.”

Eric wiped his tears, smearing the rest of his fox makeup off on the back of his hand. “Why? Why are you and the Jendellians working together? I thought you were going to destroy their race and conquer their planet.”

“I will!” Chuckled covered the sounds of cries. “I will once I’m done destroying Celeste. Jendellians and I have one thing in common, you see. We hate Celeste. While they think Celestials are inferior, I think they are atrocious people. Don’t deserve to exist. Well, I suppose we both agree on that last part.” Vinnie sat on the ground in front of Eric.

“They allowed me to mine out their lighting glass and use the sources to forge weapons to annihilate our common enemy. Currently I have thousands of soldiers located on Jendell gathering up the last of the lighting glass. Once they’re through, I will be leaving a select few to stay behind and sacrifice themselves for the greater cause. The Celeste army will fly in and fight what little of an army I have left on Jendell while the rest of my army flies out to Celeste. Once Celeste is destroyed I will send my army back to Jendell to ensure it is mine. Simple as that.”

Eric’s eyes widened as he stared at the ground in awe, “but why did you force Prince Paul Frehley to marry Prince Stanley Eisen?”

“I convinced King and Queen Frehley to convince King Eisen that the boys shall marry so that when I kill King Eisen their son Paul will be able to rule Celeste in Stanley’s absence since he will be killed along with the rest of the Celeste army on Jendell. I knew King Eisen would want his son to have a child in case something were to happen to him, so I impregnated a blonde female from Voldir and sent her to be the mother of Prince Eisen’s children. I couldn’t possibly have a true heir to their throne so I made one of my own. They’ll never know.”

“You, you monster!” Eric cried out. “You’ve ruined so many lives to make yours better! You’re going to kill them all!”

“That’s the plan! Eventually, I will be the ruler of the galaxy. Once a young boy with hardly any friends, no riches, will come the ruler of the galaxy. Once I take out Celeste, Infember, Jendell and Malvex, I’ll just have Felaana and New Earth left. And no one will be able to stop me at that point.”

Eric chuckled, “you’re wrong, Vincent. You’re going to lose. King Klein will stop you and if Prince Eisen has learned anything from him, he’ll stop you too. You just think you’re going to be the ruler of the galaxy.”

Vinnie smirked as he made his way to the door leading out, “You just keep laughing now fox boy, we’ll see if you’re still laughing in the end. You’ll all see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any criticism. I’m trying to make this into a story more than a short fanfiction, so anything helps! Thank you!


End file.
